


Ojos [Severitus]

by snapebatch



Series: Esmeraldas Caídas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentor Severus Snape, POV Harry Potter, Past Child Abuse, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapebatch/pseuds/snapebatch
Summary: Harry realmente había creído que alguien lo quería por quién era, por ser sólo Harry.Pero Harry no tiene tanta suerte, en realidad.[En edición.]





	1. Chapter 1

Si hay algo que siempre va a agradecerle a su profesor de pociones, al hombre que lo salvó del abuso de sus parientes y a quien irremediablemente empezó a querer desde el comienzo (a pesar de su apariencia, que realmente daba _miedo,_ más a un niño de recién once años cumplidos), es que gracias a él, gracias a Severus Snape, Harry sabía lo que era tener un _hogar _seguro y cálido, lo que era tener a alguien que se preocupara por él y no lo golpeara por ser un _fenómeno _o un _monstruo_, como lo hacían sus tíos.

Cuando él había llegado al mundo mágico, al día siguiente de que se haya enterado de que él, Harry, era un mago, estaba totalmente seguro que no iba a durar ni una semana, cuando todos se dieran cuenta de que Harry sólo era eso, _Harr_y. No era _el salvador _que todos estaban esperando, como le dijo Hagrid, ni tampoco era _poderos_o ni _inteligente. _De todas formas, él sólo sonreía y asentía a las personas que lo miraban y saludaban, sintiéndose mal en el fondo cuando todos descubrieran la verdad sobre él.

Harry, tal vez podría ser un mago, sí, pero no era ni poderoso, no era su salvador, no era nada especial. Sólo era Harry. ¿Cómo destruyó aparentemente al malvado mago? No tenía idea, no; pero estaba seguro que realmente no había sido él, de todas formas. Tal vez el malvado sólo había cometido un error. Nadie podía decir qué había pasado exactamente esa noche, porque (para dolor de Harry) él era el único sobreviviente, y no recordaba nada más que una risa, un grito y una luz verde.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, aún adolorido por la paliza de despedida que le dio el tío Vernon (en lugares específicos para que la ropa la ocultara), realmente deseó ser lo que todos querían que él fuera, para poder estar en ese asombroso castillo para siempre, pero sabía que no iban a ser así las cosas. El castillo-escuela era un lugar increíblemente maravilloso, y sintió un poco de melancolía prematura para cuando ya no lo pudiera ver más.

Ya en el sorteo, Harry vio a un hombre de apariencia oscura en la mesa de profesores mirándolo fijamente. Su rostro estaba totalmente neutro, sus labios en una línea recta demostrando un poco de tensión y sus ojos (que lo habían hecho recordar a su tío Vernon cuando estaba enojado con él) demostraban una rabia y hasta odio, aunque también, Harry se dio cuenta, había una pizca de diversión tras eso; y entonces Harry había entendido que, a pesar de todos los que se acercaban él y lo trataban amigablemente, había alguien (aparentemente el único) que se había dado cuenta que Harry _no era _lo que todos esperaban. Se había guardado un suspiro, pensando que si ese hombre, aparentemente un profesor, no le decía a nadie lo que se había enterado, tal vez podría quedarse un tiempo más en la escuela, lejos de su familia que no hacía más que odiarlo y golpearlo; pero luego se dijo a sí mismo que era lo mejor, así nadie gastaba demasiado tiempo en él que, al final del día, hubiera sido en vano.

En un momento sintió una puntada en su cicatriz, aunque no le había prestado demasiada atención porque, en el momento siguiente, fue llamado para su sorteo. Había escuchado al chico pelirrojo contar algo sobre las casas, y sólo entendió (por cómo dijo el pelirrojo, Ron se llamaba) que Gryffindor está bien; Ravenclaw son comelibros; Hufflepuff son tontos; y Slytherin es la maldad en una casa, y que de esa casa había salido el mago que asesinó a sus padres. Harry pensó entonces, mientras la profesora McGonagall le colocaba el viejo sombrero, que él quedaría en Hufflepuff, si realmente allí estaban los tontos.

—_Vaya, vaya. Veo a un superviviente aquí._

La voz del sombrero se escuchaba en su cabeza, por lo que Harry sólo respondía en ella.

—No soy un superviviente.

—_Oh, claro que lo es. Veo mucho coraje en usted, señor Potter, aunque también veo mucha curiosidad y lealtad; realmente quiere un amigo, ¿eh? Pero lo que resalta es la determinación. ¿Una __mala__ infancia, señor Potter? Tiene la determinación de__ mantenerse con vida __a pesar__ de que la vida misma no lo haya tratado muy bien, __bastante__ sorprendente__... Veo su facilidad con adaptarse al__ cambio, ya sea bueno o malo..._

La gente a su alrededor lo miraba en silencio, mas Harry no veía a nadie ni prestaba atención a los susurros. Harry sólo quería que lo eligieran de una buena vez y poder buscar alguna forma de que el señor, su profesor, no le dijera a nadie que él no servía, aunque seguramente sería en vano. También tenía que fijarse qué podría darle al profesor, por si necesitaba algún soborno. ¿Los profesores aquí aceptan sobornos? Él tenía dinero en la cuenta de Gringotts, y por lo que entendió era bastante, así que aunque sea podría hacer algo.

—_Oh, sí sí. Ya lo sé, __aunque__ tiene miedo, es la mejor decisión. Le irá muy bien, si confía__en__los__ adecuados, __claro__. Escuche a su cabeza y mantenga su corazón firme, señor Potter, __y__ la gloria será suya._

—_**¡Slytherin!**_

En ese momento Harry se había dado cuenta del silencio a su alrededor y el cómo muchos de los niños lo miraban sorprendidos. Cuando la profesora McGonagall le dio un pequeño empujoncito (que a él realmente casi lo tira de la silla), se dirigió a la mesa de su Casa, donde de un momento a otro empezaron a aplaudir, y luego el resto del comedor. Se sentó al lado del rubio platinado, con quien no había tenido un buen comienzo (Harry simplemente no toleraba a los que se creían mejores que otros por tener mucho más dinero, y el niño era exactamente eso), mirando con precaución su rostro asombrado, esperando algún golpe o insulto. Luego de un momento, lo relajó y dio un pequeño asentimiento dirigido a él, y Harry se lo devolvió. _Aunque sea no lo iban __a__ golpear ahora._ Harry miró brevemente hacia la mesa de profesores, donde el Director (Albus Dumbledore, recuerda) y el señor de negro lo miraban fijamente. El Director tenía también una pequeña mirada asombrada, pero no veía nada malo detrás, mientras que el profesor ya no tenía sentimiento alguno en su rostro, y Harry no sabía si era mejor o peor.

Esa misma noche, Harry recuerda que el hombre de dura mirada y vestimentas totalmente negras era su Jefe de Casa y el profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape. Su voz sonaba increíblemente dura mientras repasaba las reglas de la Casa y miraba a todos y a cada uno de los niños recién ingresados: los horarios de ir a la cama, la alimentación, las tareas, los grupos de estudios, y hasta los horarios en los que él se encontraba disponible por si alguno tenía alguna duda. Había escuchado a algunos de los niños quejarse sobre la hora de dormir y los alimentos nutritivos que comerían, pero Harry no pudo estar más que complacido: al fin iba a poder comer tres comidas diarias y dormir en una cama. _Si es que lograba convencer a su Jefe de Casa. Tal vez podría comentarle algunas cosas que él podía hacer si le permitía quedarse._

Las habitaciones se dividían en chicos y chicas, donde ambos tenían el acceso prohibido a las habitaciones del contrario. Una habitación era para dos niños, y Harry quedó con el niño de cabello plateado, Draco Malfoy.

—No eres como pensaba, ¿sabes?— Draco le había dicho, cuando habían terminado en silencio de guardar sus pertenencias (Harry se había avergonzado _un poc_o cuando trató rápidamente de esconder su ropa _muggle_, que pertenecían a su más que grande primo Dudley).— Pensé que estarías por ahí defendiendo a todos y todo, y que ibas a ir a Gryffindor.

—No soy lo que todos creen.— Se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo.— Sólo soy Harry.

Draco no había dicho nada más esa noche, y Harry se dio cuenta que en muy poco tiempo debería ya ser su hora de dormir, por lo que su plan esa noche no iba a funcionar. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, mientras se metía a la cama. _Tal vez mañana._


	2. Chapter 2

Después de todo, Harry logró hablar con su Jefe de Casa después de una semana en Hogwarts.

_Una semana_.

El primer día de clases, Harry (con un poco de esfuerzo) mantenía algún tipo de conversación con sus compañeros de Casa, e intercambiaba pocas palabras con su compañero de habitación, Draco Malfoy. Draco no era realmente un mal chico, sólo un poco egocéntrico, pero nada que Harry no pueda ignorar.

Tuvieron como primera clase Historia de la Magia, con el aburrido fantasma como profesor, junto con los Gryffindor. Harry había utilizado esa clase leyendo el libro de Historia de Hogwarts, pero pudo ver cómo sus compañeros de Casa molestaban a los Gryffindor y viceversa, aunque realmente no pudo ver quién empezó. Lentamente se iba acordando de que el chico pelirrojo le había dicho que los Slytherin eran enemigos naturales de los Gryffindor, aunque a él le parecía un poco más lo contrario, pero tampoco intervino ni dijo nada cuando se dirigían a Encantamientos y escuchaba a sus compañeros insultar a los Gryffindor.

Tuvieron Transformaciones, en donde la profesora McGonagall sólo lo hizo sentir _un poco _más tonto que el resto, ya que cada vez que pasaba a su lado tenía que acomodarle una y otra vez la forma en la que sostenía la varita. Luego tuvieron el almuerzo (donde él apenas pudo comer la mitad de su plato antes de sentirse lleno, recibiendo una mirada que _no pud_o identificar por parte de Draco); y después tuvieron Herbología, donde la profesora Sprout parecía querer abrazar a todos los Hufflepuff's y Slytherin's que ponían caras raras cada vez que mostraba algún tipo de planta excepcionalmente asquerosa.

Esa noche, y al igual que todas las demás en esa semana, se encontraba extremadamente cansado: el practicar su escritura con pluma (que para su vergüenza _no_ había mejorado _ni un poco_, y sólo logró no manchar _tanto_ sus pergaminos), los grupos de estudios, el tratar de hacer que sus ensayos se vieran decentes, y hasta el quedarse varias horas en la noche leyendo sus libros y tratando de aunque sea llegar al nivel de sus compañeros en la magia y en sus costumbres, lo hacían olvidar sus dudas sobre su estadía en Hogwarts, por lo que se olvidó totalmente de hablar con su Jefe de Casa.

En esa semana, la primera vez que lo había visto por más de cinco minutos y fuera del desayuno, almuerzo y cena, fue el jueves, cuya primera clase del día era Pociones.

Harry estaba sentado en el primer asiento de la fila de la izquierda, junto con Malfoy a su izquierda. Atrás de ellos se encontraban los guardaespaldas del rubio platinado y habían algunos Slytherin que él todavía no podía recordar el nombre, todos del lado izquierdo, mientras que en las mesas del lado derecho estaban los Gryffindor. Harry había cometido el error de haber saludado a Ron Weasley la primera clase que habían compartido, recibiendo sólo de vuelta una mirada de odio bastante sorprendente y una seña obscena. Harry había suspirado ante ese recuerdo, y simplemente había tratado de evitar a todos los Gryffindor's posibles, tratando de evitar algún golpe o pelea. Cuando todos habían estado ya acomodados, en el frío aula de Pociones ubicada en las mazmorras, los susurros y risas mal disimuladas se silenciaron por completo cuando su Jefe de Casa, el profesor Snape, entró a grandes zancadas al lugar, golpeando la puerta contra la pared, donde rebotó y se cerró con un golpe seco.

El profesor Snape hizo un rápido movimiento cuando dirigió su vista feroz hacia todos niños en el aula, su capa ondeando detrás de él de forma que Harry pensó, casi arrancándole una sonrisa, que tal vez lo practicó mucho tiempo en sus aposentos privados. Comenzó a comprobar la asistencia, y cuando llegó a su nombre, lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro; sus ojos no mostraban nada.

—Harry Potter, nuestra "_querida_" celebridad...

El tono en que lo dijo hizo que Harry bajara la vista hacia la mesa, avergonzado, pero para su suerte, el profesor Snape sólo siguió llamando a los otros niños. Cuando comprobó que todos estaban presentes empezó su discurso, sin ningún solo ruido en el resto del aula (Harry se había sorprendido del miedo y hasta del _respeto _que el hombre emanaba a cada lugar que fuera).

*—Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudarán que esto sea magia.— Harry estaba prestando toda su atención a su profesor de Pociones, olvidándose por el momento que tenía que tomar notas para luego leerlas por si no entendía a la primera (como siempre fue, Harry era _demasiad_o estúpido para "su propio bien", había dicho su tío); él sólo podía verlo y escucharlo hablar con una suavidad en su voz que realmente no pegaba absolutamente _nada _con sus duros ojos.— No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas hechizando la mente, engañando a los sentidos...— La mirada del profesor Snape se dirigía lentamente a cada uno de los rostros de los alumnos, sin dejar de hablar.— Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener a la muerte... si son algo más que niños tontos e inútiles a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Al decir eso, su mirada se posó en Harry con una ceja levantada, lo que hizo que el niño se pusiera en alerta. Se había olvidado completamente que ese hombre sabía la verdad sobre él, y su corazón se apretó dolorosamente. El profesor frunció el ceño un momento antes de ignorarlo, empezando a pasearse por el resto del aula, entre los alumnos y viéndolos agudamente, mientras empezaba a preguntar cosas al azar a diversos chicos (aunque _en especial_ a los Gryffindor's, Harry se dio cuenta, que en realidad contestaban poco y nada).

—¡Weasley! ¿Dónde buscaría si le digo que me encuentre un bezoar?

Harry no miraba al profesor ni al alumno que recibía una pregunta (Ron, en este caso), simplemente miraba al frente y trataba de recordar absolutamente todo lo que leyó de su libro de Pociones hace dos noches (y ayer, un _pequeñ_o repaso) por si a él le tocaba responder algo. Si respondía bien, tal vez le daría la imagen (equivocada) a su profesor de que él sí era inteligente.

—No... no lo sé señor.— La voz de Ron Weasley había sonado un poco entrecortada, pero Harry no lo culpó. El profesor Snape realmente parecía alguna clase de villano y sólo resaltaba más cada vez que alguien respondía mal o simplemente no lo hacía.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Harry se tensó mínimamente mientras Draco sonreía tranquilamente y respondía:

—Una fuerte poción para dormir, profesor. Es conocida como el Filtro de Muertos en Vida.

El profesor Snape se colocó frente a la mesa de Harry y Draco, con una expresión severa y un poco de burla.

—Es bueno ver que alguien haya leído un poco del material, para variar.— Sus ojos negros se posaron en Harry, analizándolo.— Señor _Potter_, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

El chico tragó saliva nerviosamente, mientras un pequeño murmullo salió de sus labios, evitando la mirada de su profesor todo lo posible.

—Señor Potter, cuando se le hace una pregunta, mirará a los ojos y responderá preferiblemente en voz aceptablemente alta.— El profesor Snape había dicho esto en un pequeño murmullo, agachándose un poco para quedar a la altura de Harry, pero el silencio del aula hizo que su voz se audible perfectamente para todos.— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo, Potter?

—Son... son la misma planta, profesor.

El profesor Snape asintió sin más, para luego moverse a su escritorio nuevamente mientras en el pizarrón a un lado empezaban a escribirse unas instrucciones, y los hizo trabajar en parejas para crear una sencilla poción para curar forúnculos. Luego de eso, mientras Harry trabaja con Draco (aunque Draco hacía la mayor parte sin decirle nada, pero Harry entendía el por qué de eso, y trató de no sentirse un inútil, de todas formas, era obvio que algo habría hecho mal) el profesor se paseaba entre los alumnos con una mirada crítica, su capa ondeando detrás de él. En un momento de la clase hubo una explosión, y un tembloroso Gryffindor (Neville ¿Longbottom? Harry creía recordar) fue llevado a la enfermería por su compañero, luego de que el profesor le haya restado cinco puntos a su casa por su idiotez y haya desaparecido la poción y el caldero con un simple movimiento de varita. Después de eso, no hubo más inconvenientes hasta el final de la clase, donde Harry había llevado la poción de Draco y él (más Draco que él), y cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a su mesa y recoger sus cosas, su Jefe de Casa lo llamó.

—Señor Potter, quisiera que se quedara unos momentos al finalizar la clase.— El tono de voz con que dijo eso sólo gritaba por todas partes "es una orden, no una petición", por lo que Harry sabiamente sólo asintió, aunque su profesor ya no lo viera. Escuchó unas risas detrás de él, pero no tuvo tiempo de voltear para averiguar quiénes eran y qué había pasado.— Señor Weasley, señor Finnigan, ¿hay algo importante que niños como ustedes puedan proveer a la clase y que es tan entretenido como para molestar al resto de sus compañeros, o es que simplemente son idiotas bulliciosos? Tres puntos menos a Gryffindor cada uno.

>>Ahora, a menos que alguno desee ayudar a limpiar los calderos, quiero sus traseros fuera de aquí.

Todos los alumnos se movieron rápidamente, mientras que Harry sólo se quedaba en su lugar. Su (poca) seguridad se iba haciendo trizas a medida que sus compañeros iban desapareciendo, y estaba seguro de que sólo quería esconderse cuando todos se fueron y el profesor cerró la puerta, sin moverse de su lugar.

¿Sería éste un buen momento para hablar con su Jefe de Casa sobre su estadía? No, no realmente; él tenía Defensa en cinco minutos, y el profesor Snape seguramente otra clase. ¿De qué querría hablar su profesor? ¿Alguno de su grupo de estudio, o algún compañero se habrá quejado de él? Tragó saliva, sintiendo la mirada del profesor en él. No tuvo suficiente coraje como para mirarle a los ojos, como el profesor le dijo al principio de la clase, pero también sabía que a menos que el adulto así lo quiera, él no podía mirarlo a los ojos (tampoco es que quería que se enojaran con él por su atrevimiento).

Esperó pacientemente a que su profesor hablara, mirando fijamente la mesa, con sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y haciendo la perfecta imitación de una estatua, tratando de tranquilizar el rápido latido de su corazón a causa de los nervios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Realmente no quise modificar a Severus hablando de las pociones porque, Dios, desde que leí el libro por primera vez creo que hasta sentí el amor del hombre por las pociones.
> 
> ¡Hola! Hay algo que quiero dejar un poco en claro y es que si ven/sienten a Harry actuando un poco demasiado dramático y sin absolutamente nada de autoestima, quiero que sepan que Harry es demasiado dramático y sin una gota de autoestima. Los Dursley son una mierda y rompen todo lo que tocan, y vaya si Harry no se rompió. Perdón si el comportamiento de este tipo no les gusta, pero realmente cuando pensé en escribir la historia necesitaba que eso fuera esencial.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado :D


	3. Chapter 3

Harry se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio en el aula de Pociones, con su Jefe de Casa mirándolo fijamente y al parecer sin intenciones de empezar la conversación.

El niño se mantenía mirando fijamente el escritorio, sus brazos rígidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y pensando en todas las posibles conversaciones que su profesor y Jefe de Casa (no quiso resaltar que era un adulto; muy pocas veces adultos habían querido hablar con él privadamente, y su tío sólo lo golpeaba _excepcionalmente_ fuerte cuando decía que quería tener "una conversación") querría tener con él.

¿Alguno de sus compañeros de Casa se habrá quejado de él? Harry no recuerda haber hecho mucho para molestarlos: siempre trataba de salir de sus caminos y si le hablaban para lo que sea él escuchaba y respondía (si es que necesitaban la respuesta). ¿Tal vez a Draco Malfoy le habrá molestado algo que él haya hecho o dicho? ¿Le habrá dicho algo a su Jefe de Casa que fuera mentira, sólo para molestarlo o que reciba algún castigo? Dudley hacía eso. Y si ése fuera el caso, ¿qué le habría dicho? O tal vez, sus compañeros del grupo de estudio se habrán quejado de su desperdicio de tinta y cómo manchaba mucho sus pergaminos cuando tenían que escribir, o le habrán dicho a su Jefe de Casa que él no podía hacer las cosas bien; había demasiadas posibilidades y en ninguna Harry se veía beneficiado en lo más mínimo.

—Señor Potter, a menos que esté pensando en que las mesas necesiten un buen tratado de limpieza que usted amablemente haría, me haría un gran honor si me mirara a los ojos.

Harry, un poco sobresaltado al haberse perdido en sus pensamientos, miró a su Jefe de Casa con un poco de miedo, preparándose inconscientemente para algún tipo de amonestación. El profesor Snape asintió, entrecerrando levemente sus ojos.

—El señor Malfoy me informó que siente un poco de... intranquilidad sobre usted.— Harry se removió un poco ante la mirada de su profesor, sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su pecho y su mente trabajando lo más rápido posible en busca de alguna solución. _Él no recordaba haberle __hecho__ nada a Draco, a __penas__ y trata de hablarle_. No pudo mantener la mirada de su profesor, por lo que sólo volvió a mirar su escritorio.— ¿Alguna idea de lo que pueda ser, señor Potter?— Harry se encogió de hombros. _¿Acaso tal vez no quiere compartir la habitación con él? ¿Intranquilidad? ¿Cree que le va a __robar__ algo?_ El profesor Snape parece que iba a decir algo más, pero sólo soltó un pequeño suspiro. Harry no lo miró.— Los horarios para ir a la cama, no son sólo para estar en la cama y luego hacer lo que quiera. Si los de primero tienen que estar en la cama a las nueve, es precisamente para que a las nueve estén en la cama_ durmiendo_, no leyendo hasta altas horas de la noche. ¿Entiende?

Harry se sorprendió un poco, aunque no duró demasiado, porque la sorpresa pasó a culpa y a nervios. Culpa porque no había pensando en el hecho de que tal vez la (tenue) luz de la vela molestaría a Draco a pesar de las cortinas de su cama que siempre mantenía cerradas; y nervios porque, si no podía estudiar a la noche, ¿cuándo lo haría? Debería buscar algunos hechizos para poder hacer alguna especie de _tapader_a para cuando él prenda la vela no se vea, y así Draco pensaría que él estaba dormido y también no molestaba el descanso de él.

>>¿Entendió, señor Potter? ¿O necesita algún gráfico?— Harry negó con la cabeza, tomando un poco de aire.

—No, señor. Sí entendí, señor.

El profesor Snape volvió a entrecerrar los ojos mirándolo, aunque Harry sólo lo veía por entremedio de algunos de sus mechones rebeldes de su cabello, con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué, señor Potter, estudia hasta altas horas de la noche? Me parece bien que le interese, pero créame cuando le digo que no me gustaría ver a un miembro de mi Casa como algún tipo de _muerto en vida _por los días.

A Harry casi le saca una sonrisa, _casi._

¿Qué iba a decirle? Él, aunque le gustara mucho, no se quedaba precisamente toda la noche despierto leyendo todos sus libros sólo por gusto. Harry sólo trataba de entenderlo todo, de saber las cosas que los profesores querían que todos supieran y así ser uno más de los alumnos, que entiende sin la necesidad de estúpidas notas. Pero supone que el profesor tenía un punto. ¿Por qué leía hasta altas horas de la noche (_no_ iba a corregir a su Jefe de Casa diciéndole que en realidad había veces que quedaba _tod_a la noche) libros que se supone que ya había leído? ¿Le podía decir que sus tíos en realidad le habían confiscado todas las cosas hasta que llegó el día que tenía que tomar el tren? Lo miró brevemente, diciendo que no. No le creería, y pensaría que sólo estaba buscando alguna excusa porque era demasiado vago y estúpido como para querer haber leído antes (como debía ser) sus libros. Se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso y comenzando levemente a angustiarse. _No necesitaba _que su profesor y Jefe de Casa se enojara con él, pero, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Que le gustaba? Aunque no fuera del todo una mentira, tenía la pequeña idea de que el profesor Snape no se lo creería.

>>¿Y bien, señor Potter? Espero una respuesta.

—Sólo... sólo estudio, señor.

—¿Estudia? Me parece perfecto que estudie.— El profesor lo miró fijamente, acomodándose en su asiento y cruzando sus dedos sobre el su escritorio. Harry tragó saliva.— Pero, ¿le cuento algo? Hay unos grupos que _yo mismo _me encargo de armar. Allí, pongo a cinco niños del mismo año y luego pongo a un estudiante más grande para ayudarlos, y se reúnen varias veces en la semana, ya sea en la sala común o en la biblioteca, donde comparten dudas y conocimientos. Los llamé 'grupos de estudio', señor Potter. Tal vez habrá oído hablar de ellos.— Harry solamente asintió una vez, con la cabeza completamente gacha, sus hombros encorvados y sus brazos tensos, mientras trataba de evitar que se abrazara así mismo para protegerse de un golpe que _seguramente _iba a recibir en cualquier momento. Aunque esperaba demasiado que su profesor decidiera golpearlo a que lo expulsara. El profesor continuó.— ¿Hay algún problema con su grupo de estudio, señor Potter? ¿El señor Montague no responde sus dudas? ¿O hay algún otro problema?

—¡No, señor!— Harry no necesitaba que ahora también todo su grupo de estudio (donde había un chico de tercer año, que con sólo una mirada convertía a Harry en una gelatina temblorosa) pensara que estaban haciendo algo mal, o peor, que Harry trataba de insultarlos o hacerlos quedar mal. No controló lo que dijo segundos después, un poco (sólo _un poco_) preso del pánico.— No hay nada malo con ellos señor, y Graham responde las dudas y explica muy bien, de verdad. Los demás también son muy buenos, y siempre se ayudan entre ellos si saben las respuestas, por lo que en realidad sí es un muy buen grupo de estudio y yo estoy muy feliz de que...

—¡Señor Potter!— El profesor Snape lo interrumpió, frunciendo profundamente el ceño y sin dejar de mirarlo ningún segundo.— No hay cosa que más detesto, señor Potter, que a la gente que habla hasta por los malditos codos.— Harry se encogió, sus brazos envolviéndose alrededor de él antes de que pueda darse cuenta. No volvió a mirar al profesor, con la cara roja y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, para aunque sea lograr apaciguar la segura furia que su profesor estaba sintiendo ahora, por _su _culpa.— Si no tiene ningún problema con su grupo de estudio, entonces, ¿por qué, por segunda vez, se desvela estudiando aparte? ¿Acaso quiere ser tan insufrible como la señorita Granger?

Harry negó con la cabeza rápidamente, recordando a la Gryffindor de primer año que siempre contestaba _todas _las preguntas de _todas _las clases, por lo que escuchó. También sabía lo mal que le caía esa pobre niña a su Jefe de Casa, ya que siempre trataba de responderlo todo, aún cuando no tenía el permiso. Ya había perdido muchos puntos por ello. Harry no quería ser como ella (sí, le encantaría poder saber todo lo que la niña sabía, pero eso sería imposible), sólo no quería quedarse atrás y, aunque no lo admitiera nunca a nadie en voz alta, también practicaba su lectura. Nunca había leído nada aparte de pequeñas notas y algunas revistas, y nunca pudo encontrar ningún tipo de libro en la casa de sus tíos, por lo que los libros de Hogwarts eran todo un desafío, a veces.

Sin volver la vista a su profesor, decidió que tal vez sólo debería decirle _parte _de la verdad. ¿No lo castigará si le decía algo no? Él _no _podía decir lo que sucede en Privet Drive sin recibir _el castigo de su vida_, como ya tuvo la única vez que le había comentado _inocentemente _que él dormía en la alacena bajo la escalera a una de sus maestras en primaria, para que luego el tío Vernon la haya convencido de que él era buen mentiroso y lo haya dejado mal frente a todos sus maestros. Además, Harry no sabía cómo eran los castigos en Hogwarts. Había escuchado decir a los gemelos de Gryffindor que el señor Filch se encargaba de todos los castigos, y que siempre involucraban tortura. Tragó saliva fuertemente, sin querer saber cómo serían los castigos por mentir.

—Sólo no quiero quedarme atrás, señor.

—¿Y por qué se quedaría atrás, señor Potter, si todo lo que usted lee en las noches es lo mismo que todos los profesores le dan en sus clases, junto con todos sus compañeros?

Harry dudó un poco ante ello. Su profesor realmente le estaba poniendo difícil todo esto. Y para su suerte, estaba seguro que ahora se estaba perdiendo la clase de Defensa. Lo consideró un largo momento, con la mirada negra de su profesor en él; luego decidió que la verdad siempre era mejor que la mentira (en este caso) y que daría lo mejor de él (su cuenta completa de Gringotts y hasta trabajo ¿doméstico?) si su Jefe de Casa trataba de hacer algo en contra.

—Soy muy estúpido, señor.— Harry valientemente (no realmente) levantó la mirada al decirlo, encontrándose con los ojos negros de su Jefe de Casa, quién en ese momento alzaba una ceja (¿sorpresa o un _no-me-diga_s?).— Tengo que leer todo lo que aprendí en clase unas varias veces luego, porque no puedo entender a la primera, señor.

Su profesor parpadeó, sin demostrar nada. Harry no bajó la vista esta vez, aunque estaba seguro que sudaba miedo.

—Y si es tan estúpido, señor Potter, ¿por qué está en la escuela, desperdiciando el valioso tiempo de los profesores y hasta compañeros dispuestos a ayudarlo en cualquier duda, si puede leerlo luego usted en su casa? ¿Tal vez usted y su estupidez se sentirían más cómodos si dejan la escuela y vuelven a...?

—Tengo una cuenta de Gringotts a mi nombre.— Interrumpió, totalmente en pánico. No, no. _No podía irse, no quería irse, __no__quería__volver_. Harry casi solloza. Al fin podía comer tres veces al día (hasta a veces comía algún bocadillo en algún momento del día), al fin tenía una cama y todavía nadie lo había golpeado por ser un inservible fenómeno. No podía irse.—También soy bueno limpiando, y con la cocina, y con la jardinería, y con la pintura. No hago mucho ruido cuando limpio, y sé salirme del camino para no molestar.

El profesor Snape lo miraba totalmente en silencio, y Harry se preguntó si estaba pensando en la posibilidad de dejarlo quedarse. Pensó en añadir que también podría arreglar algunas cosas cuando se rompían, que podía permanecer en silencio cuando lo necesitaba y hasta quería recalcar que tenía la cuenta de Gringotts, pero decidió quedarse en silencio, esperando la respuesta de su profesor.

No llegó sino hasta dos minutos (contados por Harry) después. Y no era lo que Harry esperaba para nada, pero tampoco iba a discutir.

—Vaya a su próxima clase, señor Potter. Yo me encargaré luego de hablar con el profesor Quirrell sobre su tardanza.

Él sólo asintió, sintiéndose desconcertado, y salió del aula de Pociones dirigiéndose al aula de Defensa, con la cabeza doliendo y un peso extra en sus hombros.

Esa noche, Harry _habló_ con Draco Malfoy.

—Lo siento por molestarte con mis lecturas a la noche, el profesor Snape me lo dijo hoy. No lo haré más.

Draco parecía estar un poco asombrado. _¿De verdad creía __que__ lo hacía para molestarlo, y que no __se__iba__ a disculpar? _Harry no quería pensar que todos los demás también lo veían así, pero se sintió satisfecho al ver como el rostro del rubio platinado se volvía neutro, asintiendo levemente.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que su compañero de cuarto se durmió, Harry se levantó lentamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño privado que tenía la habitación, con el libro de Encantamientos en su mano. Si no podía estudiar en la cama, lo haría en el baño, donde estaba seguro que la luz no molestaría a Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Se me hace que este capítulo se hizo demasiado largo por nada, pero bueno. Es estúpido, pero me angustio escribiendo y pensando en los próximos capítulos ajsjs
> 
> ¡Espero que les esté gustando la historia! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente de la extraña conversación que tuvo con su Jefe de Casa, Harry apenas y pudo comer algo durante el desayuno y el almuerzo, tratando de evitar a su profesor todo lo posible y a los demás en su casa para no molestarlos, aún pensando en que todos creían que él _realmente era malo_ (como Draco, que pensaba que se quedaba hasta tarde con la vela prendida sólo para molestarlo).

La mañana fue _verdaderamente_ una tortura, aunque sea viernes, y el resto del día también. Estaba cansado, con dolor en los huesos y músculos por la extraña posición en la que se había dormido accidentalmente en el frío suelo del baño, y estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de enfermarse por el mismo motivo. Por eso mismo, no estuvo tan emocionado como sus compañeros y los de Gryffindor cuando llegaron a la última clase del día, que era la clase de vuelvo con la profesora Hooch.

Al principio todo fue bien, claro. Había encontrado al fin una materia en la que hacía las cosas con facilidad y no se sentía tan tonto, porque a todos les costaba realmente levantar la escoba (Harry estaba orgulloso, a él sólo le tomó _un_ "¡Arriba!" para levantar su escoba, al igual que a Draco). Luego tenían que volar unos pocos centímetros por arriba del suelo, aunque allí empezó el problema. La escoba de un Gryffindor (Neville Longbottom, Draco había bufado a su lado, como si ya se lo esperara) al parecer tomó vida propia y llevó al pobre niño aterrorizado a un para nada agradable viaje muy lejos del suelo, para luego estrellarse contra uno de los muros del castillo, logrando que el Gryffindor cayera desde unos ¿cinco? metros de altura, su caída siendo levemente pausada (no encontraba otras palabras) por una antorcha, y finalmente aterrizando en el suelo con un sonoro ¡crack! que hizo a más de uno poner una cara de dolor. Cuando la profesora se había acercado hasta el niño que mantenía su muñeca posible y seguramente rota cerca de sí, Harry vio a Draco agarrando algo del suelo, aunque fue hasta después de que la profesora se fuera hacia la enfermería que descubrió qué era.

—Miren, el estúpido de Longbottom dejó caer su recordadora.

Ahí fue, Harry se dijo en el momento, que tal vez debería haber hecho oídos sordos y tratar de estar fuera de la vista del rubio platinado, que al ver su ceño fruncido y su mirada reprochadora, lo siguiente que había dicho fue:

—Vamos Potter, alcánzala si puedes. Si la agarras, se la devuelvo _yo_ _mismo_ a Longbottom. Si no, es mía.

Harry no quería, Harry no _debía_. Había escuchado la amenaza de _expulsión _de la profesora Hooch y tenía un poco de miedo (el profesor Snape se llevaría _todo_ su dinero, y tal vez no podría hacer tanto trabajo doméstico a la vez si conseguía sobornar a Hooch). Pero era la primera vez que un niño lo retaba _inocentemente_, lo retaba _jugando_, en toda su vida. Y sólo había negado con la cabeza mientras veía a Draco tomar velocidad hacia muchos metros más arriba de sus cabezas, y lo siguiente que supo fue que él estaba a la par, observando la recordadora, que Draco hacía saltar en su mano.

El rubio platinado la había lanzado muy lejos al segundo siguiente, y treinta segundos después, sucedieron muchas cosas. Harry tenía la recordadora en su mano; él estaba cerca de la pared del castillo a muchos metros sobre el suelo; Draco ya no estaba ni siquiera sobre su escoba, y escuchó más que claramente el "_¡Señor Potter, baje inmediatamente de allí!_" de la profesora McGonagall.

Luego de haber bajado _temblando_ de la escoba, la profesora McGonagall lo hizo seguirle, escuchando algunas risitas de los niños con los que compartía la clase, aunque no identificó a nadie. Cuando entraban en el castillo, con la profesora McGonagall casi corriendo delante de él, Harry sólo se insultaba y reprochaba así mismo. Harry _realmente_ había creído que Draco _sólo_ quería jugar, y que no había nada malo detrás (_Estúpido, pero se lo merecía, realmente, él había molestado a Draco desde la primera noche con su __estudio__ nocturno_). Trató de seguirle el paso a la profesora, que al parecer estaba más que animada para cumplir con la amenaza de la profesora Hooch de expulsarlo.

(_Imbécil. Los niños normales no quieren jugar con fenómenos._)

¿Cuántos profesores habían en ese mismo momento que querrían expulsarlo? ¿Harry siquiera podría hacer algo? _¡No!_, se reprendió automáticamente, _eso __empeoraría__ todo_. Harry se dio cuenta en un momento que no se dirigían hacia la oficina del Director, y casi siente alivio hasta que se dio cuenta que iban hacia las mazmorras. El profesor Snape aún no le dijo nada sobre si aceptaría lo que le ofrecía para poder quedarse en Hogwarts, y aunque ahora también tenía a la profesora Hooch y a la profesora McGonagall a quienes sobornar, creía que si su Jefe de Casa aceptaba la oferta podría hablar con ellas dos. _El problema es que todavía no aceptó __nada__, o eso cree. _En un momento se le nubló la vista, y agradeciendo que la profesora estaba más enfocada en llegar hasta el aula de Pociones, se limpió rápidamente con una manga. _Llorar no le servía para nada, mas __que__ para entretener a los demás. _Lo pensó unos segundos, mientras llegaban (¿cuándo llegaron tan rápido a las mazmorras?) a la puerta del aula de Pociones, que si lloraba y los entretenía era otro punto a su favor. La profesora McGonagall estaba golpeando la puerta en ese momento, y al siguiente apareció su Jefe de Casa, con una mirada de irritación en su rostro. Harry casi se esconde detrás de McGonagall, _casi._ El profesor Snape lo miró a él un momento, frunciendo aún más su ceño, y luego volvió la vista a la profesora.

—¿Y bien? Minerva, tengo a dos clases de idiotas de sexto aquí dentro, así que si tienes un buen motivo por el cual...

—Tengo a tu buscador, Severus.

Harry pensó que había escuchado realmente mal. Pero al levantar la vista del suelo, sólo vio la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la profesora McGonagall y la mirada en blanco de el profesor Snape. _¿Buscador? ¿Eso es algún tipo de tarea? _Aunque, si Harry mal no recuerda, _buscador _era un jugador de Quiddicht. ¿Él era un _buscador_?

—¿Perdona?

—El señor Potter acaba de hacer una excelente demostración en la clase de Quiddicht de una maniobra bastante impresionante al agarrar un pequeño objeto que fue lanzado. Realmente fue _impresionante_, Severus. Te daré el recuerdo, si quieres.— El profesor Snape lo estaba mirando fijamente en ese momento, aunque Harry sólo podía mirar a la profesora McGonagall, que definitivamente había perdido la cordura. ¿_Él_, hacer algo _excelente,_ _impresionante_? No lo cree.

—¿Y se puede saber, Minerva, si lo que Potter hizo fue tan _impresionante, _como tú dices, me lo estás dejando en bandeja? ¿Tan pocas ganas de ganar la Copa este año tienes?

Harry definitivamente ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación, aunque el tono ¿venenoso? con el que el profesor Snape hablaba lo hizo volver a bajar la mirada. ¿Y la expulsión? ¿Si hacía lo que sea que hizo de nuevo podría quedarse? ¿El profesor Snape ya aceptó su propuesta?

—Oh, vamos Severus. ¿Qué es el Quiddicht sin un poco de competencia, verdad?— La profesora McGonagall aplaudió una vez, animada.— Busca a tu capitán y dile que Slytherin ya tiene un buscador. Estoy segura que al director no lo molestará en absoluto.

—¿Y si yo me niego, Minerva? De todas formas, estamos hablando de un _niño _de primer año.

—Si deseas quedar en segundo lugar, no me importa. Sólo quería que mis leones tuvieran un poco de competencia este año, pero está bien. Vámonos, señor Potter.

Harry asintió. _Realmente _no entendía _nada._ Cuando la profesora McGonagall volvió sobre sus pasos y se dispuso a partir, con Harry siguiéndolo obedientemente, la fría voz de su Jefe de Casa los detuvo.

—Hablaré primero con Albus _yo mism_o y luego veré si permito al señor Potter entrar o no en el equipo. Ahora, señor Potter, quiero que hoy esté en mi oficina a las ocho y cuarenta. Quisiera saber qué hacía usted haciendo "_maniobras impresionantes_" en la primera clase de vuelo.

La profesora McGonagall asintió siguiendo su camino, satisfecha por el resultado de esa conversación, aunque Harry sólo murmuró un pequeño "está bien, señor", comenzando nuevamente a seguir a la profesora McGonagall y preguntándose si iba o no a salir beneficiado en esa, aunque estaba más que seguro que no. Era Harry, después de todo. El profesor Snape hablaría con el director, y Harry se preguntó brevemente si hablaría sobre su problema de estupidez con él, y volvió a sentir un peso más en sus hombros. _Por favor, no tenía tanto dinero ni tiempo como para tantos sobornos. _Ahogó rápidamente un suspiro que salió involuntariamente, temiendo que la profesora McGonagall lo haya escuchado, pero no sucedió nada. La profesora le dijo a Harry que ya se quedara en su sala común, ya que la clase posiblemente terminaría en cualquier momento y también le dijo que _"por las dudas, no le diga a __nadie__ sobre su nueva posición en el equipo hasta que sea oficial". _De todas formas, Harry no tenía a nadie a quién decirle nada.

Cuando había llegado la hora de su reunión con el profesor Snape, Harry se había salteado por completo la cena, tratando de no toparse con Draco Malfoy ni ninguno de sus compañeros, porque no quería ver la burla en todos sus rostros y porque también su suposición de que se iba a enfermar se estaba cumpliendo, tenía unas enormes ganas de simplemente ir hacia su dormitorio y esconderse bajo las sábanas, pero su Jefe de Casa quería hablar con él sobre su clase de vuelo y aún tenía que estudiar Transformaciones esa noche.

Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina del profesor Snape, ésta se abrió y de la oficina salió Draco Malfoy, quien lo miró fijamente, aunque Harry sólo bajó la mirada y se apartó del camino. Escuchó un pequeño suspiro y luego la voz del profesor Snape.

—Pase, señor Potter.

Cuando Harry entró a la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, el profesor Snape le indicó una silla frente a su escritorio, donde él se hayaba sentado del otro lado. Harry rápidamente obedeció.

>>¿Y bien, señor Potter? ¿Me contaría el por qué decidió hacer esa demostración _estúpida _de "qué hacer si quieres romperte el cuello"?

Harry tragó saliva, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, señor.

—¿Seguro?— El profesor Snape utilizó un tono sarcástico en esto, mirándolo mientras levantaba una ceja.— Así que no lo sabe. No sabe que usted estuvo tal vez unos quince o veinte metros sobre el suelo y que salió volando _demasiado rápido _tras una _recordadora_, como si fuera sólo un estúpido Gryffindor más, sin importarle lo que pudiera haberle pasado, señor Potter. ¡Míreme a los ojos cuando le hablo!— Harry obedeció inmediatamente, un poco sorprendido mientras repasaba las palabras de su profesor. ¿Lo que le pudiera haber pasado? ¿A él? ¿Eso era importante? Aunque tenía un punto, sus tíos si él se enfermaba muy mal o estaba demasiado lastimado se quejaban de que estaba 'inservible'.— Ahora, señor Potter, la próxima vez que usted desee hacer algo estúpido, por favor aunque sea trate de hacerlo con los pies en la tierra, ¿quiere?— Harry asintió, mordiéndose el labio tratando de no sonreír.

>> Con respecto a su posición en el equipo, el director Dumbledore permitió que se haga una excepción a la regla y le dejó entrar en el equipo este año como Buscador; claro, siempre y cuando así lo desee y mantenga sus buenas notas. En ese caso, usted se unirá los sábados por la tarde de cuatro a seis a practicar con el equipo, y el señor Flint, quien es el capitán de Slytherin, le enseñará las reglas mañana, junto con las posiciones, movimientos y estrategias. ¿Tiene usted algún problema con ello, señor Potter?—Harry sólo negó con la cabeza, un poco confundido y sintiéndose abrumado. A Harry nunca le fue bien en los deportes, ¿y si llegaba a no ser suficiente?— Bien, dicho esto, le asignaré un castigo por la estupidez que hizo ésta tarde, por lo que quiero cien líneas que resalten que hacer acrobacias la primera vez que uno se sube a una escoba no tiene nada inteligente. Ahora, puede irse, señor Potter. Quiero las líneas para el domingo por la noche.

Harry asintió, se levantó ante la mirada de su Jefe de Casa con su cabeza latiendo fuertemente, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, su voz lo detuvo.

—Ah, y tiene cinco minutos para traerme todos sus libros.

Harry se volteó rápidamente hacia su Jefe de Casa, que lo miraba alzando una ceja. ¿Para qué quería sus libros? ¡Él tenía que estudiar!

>> Señor Potter, cuando le dije que a las nueve de la noche los quiero a todos los primer año en sus camas y _durmiend_o, es exactamente lo que quise decir. Usted de ahora en adelante me traerá todos sus libros antes de ir a acostarse, porque al parecer usted no entiende que _no __quiero__ que lea luego de __la__ hora de dormir. _Ahora, vaya a buscarlos.

Cuando Harry volvió, con sus brazos llenos de sus libros, estaba con los ojos húmedos y tratando de evitar la mirada de su profesor. Los dejó todos en el escritorio luego de un asentimiento, y cuando estaba a punto de irse a su dormitorio (donde Draco ya estaba dormido), tomó aliento y enfrentó a su profesor.

—¿Aceptará, señor?

—¿Aceptar _qué,_ señor Potter?

—Uh...—Harry se removió inquieto en su lugar junto a la puerta. No creía que el profesor Snape se haya olvidado de su propuesta.— Mi... mi propuesta de a-ayer.

—¿Querrá decir su extraño _soborno_?— Harry sintió la vergüenza subirle a la cara, mientras bajaba la mirada, esperando.— No, señor Potter. No quiero sus... no quiero su ayuda, muchas gracias.

Harry asintió, con su dolor de cabeza cada vez más fuerte y un dolor en su pecho. _No quería volver. _Las lágrimas habían vuelto a sus ojos, y cuando quiso dar la vuelta para irse de la oficina, se tambaleó fuertemente antes de que todo se volviera negro, y lo último que escuchó fue la voz de su Jefe de Casa:

—_Lo que__ me faltaba_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Me estoy dando cuenta que la historia será un poco más larga de lo que pensaba, porque a veces me voy un poco muy por las ramas y cada vez que termino un capítulo se me viene el otro a la cabeza y, bueno, seguro termina con setenta capítulos (no, broma, no soy buena con historias largas). En otras noticias, ¡gracias por sus reviews! Me llenan mi oscura alma de felicidad :D


	5. Chapter 5

(Harry sabe que ese día fue _la primera vez_ que estuvo feliz de haber abierto los ojos luego de irse a dormir -_o desmayarse_-)

Harry frunció el ceño, su cuerpo se sentía tan casado como cuando sus tíos lo dejaban encerrado cuando él se enfermaba, aunque fuera de eso no se sentía mal, sólo cansado. Se removió ligeramente, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en una cama, aunque no era precisamente la de su habitación, porque el colchón era un poco más duro y las sábanas eran más ásperas. Giró su cabeza para la derecha, y lentamente abrió los ojos. La luz en el lugar donde se encontraba era tenue, y rayos de luz de luna entraban por los grandes ventanales que se hallaban en la pared detrás de él, y vio una cortina blanca que bloqueaba su vista hacia el resto de la habitación. Estaba en la enfermería, había venido una vez, cuando ayudó a la profesora Sprout a llevar unas cosas a Madame Pomfrey, la medimaga.

Escuchó pasos a su izquierda, y cuando terminó de girar la cabeza vio el ceño fruncido de Madame Pomfrey, y justo detrás, su Jefe de Casa, que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su rostro estaba tenso. Harry trató que ocultar su vergüenza al recordar que se había _desmayado_ frente a _su profesor_, y al bajar la mirada sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes. _Ese pijama definitivamente no era el suyo_. Harry sabía que tenía aún algunos moretones que estaban amarillentos alrededor de su torso, y alguna que otra herida en su espalda que todavía no habían curado mucho (gracias a la hebilla del cinturón) y deseó enormemente que hubieran utilizado magia para transformar su uniforme escolar en el pijama.

—Buenas noches, señor Potter.— La medimaga movió su varita sobre él y Harry trató de no achicarse en su lugar. La señorita Pomfrey chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza. Volvió su mirada a su profesor de pociones, y luego volvió a mirar a Harry.— Trate de no saltarse más comidas, señor Potter, y deje las travesuras nocturnas para cuando sea más grande. Su cuerpo ahora necesita descansar y ser bien alimentado, ¿entendió?— Con un Accio convocó dos frasquitos de su oficina, uno rojizo brillante y el otro azul oscuro, y se los pasó a Harry.— Ésta -señaló el frasquito con el líquido rojo- es una poción nutritiva que empezará a tomar todos los días antes del desayuno. _Sin excepción_. Y ésta -señaló el otro frasco- es una poción energizante que tomará ahora, porque tiene que responder muchas cosas, señor Potter.

Harry tragó saliva, asintiendo y tomando el líquido azul, mientras que la medimaga colocaba la poción nutritiva en una mesita de noche que se encontraba junto a su cama. El profesor Snape acercó una silla y se sentó, a un metro de él y sin dejar de mirarlo, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Cuando Madame Pomfrey se aseguró de que él haya tomado la poción y que ésta esté funcionando (y vaya si no lo hacía, Harry quería salir a correr por todo el castillo), se fue asintiendo con la cabeza y mandándole una mirada a su Jefe de Casa. Harry trató de no fruncir el ceño. _¿Acaso Madame Pomfrey estaba enojada con su profesor por tener que atender a un chico que no es alumno?_ Harry casi solloza ante su pensamiento, bajando la mirada y mirando de reojo a su _ex Jefe de Casa_, que sólo frunció más el ceño y luego de un momento, suspiró.

—El director Dumbledore vendrá en un momento, señor Potter, y le voy a pedir, no, le voy a _exigir_ que sea totalmente honesto con él y _conmigo_, ¿entendió?— Harry asintió con la cabeza, un poco confundido. ¿El director? ¿Para qué iba a venir el director a hablar con él? Aunque, pensándolo bien, es obvio: él estaba a punto de ser devuelto con sus tíos y el director seguramente querría las cosas de la escuela, ya que los muggles no podían saber de la existencia de la magia. Harry se mordió el labio, angustiado. También tenía que devolver la varita, y seguramente hasta a Hegwig.

—Severus, Harry. Disculpen la tardanza.

El Director Albus Dumbledore interrumpió su pozo de angustia, sonriendo suavemente y con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. Transformó una pequeña mesilla en un asiento (más cómodo en el que se encontraba el profesor Snape, se dio cuenta) y se sentó casi a la par de el profesor Snape, sólo que del lado derecho. Lo miraba a él, y Harry vio sus ojos unos segundos antes de volver a mirar hacia sus sábanas.

—Bueno, Harry. Severus me ha contando que has estado trasnochando demasiado, leyendo los libros escolares.— Harry asintió. Tenía que ser _totalmente honesto,_ tal como lo dijo el profesor Snape. El director negó con la cabeza suavemente, sin perder la sonrisa.— No hay nada mejor que una mente curiosa y ávida de conocimiento, pero todo en exceso siempre es malo, mi querido muchacho. ¿Puedes prometernos a Severus y a mí que no volverás a hacerlo, Harry?

Harry asintió, un poco dudoso. _¿Por qué tenía que prometer tal cosa?_ De todas formas no dijo nada, esperando que los adultos hablaran. El profesor Snape carraspeó, mirando al director, cuyos ojos de repente se apagaron y su sonrisa se borró. Se mordió el labio nuevamente, con su destino en mente.

>> Harry, Severus me ha dicho otras cosas sobre ti que, sinceramente, me han preocupado mucho.— Harry evitó mirar al profesor. _¿Le habrá dicho mentiras el profesor Snape sobre él al director, para que lo castigase fuertemente?_ Sus manos se apretaron en fuertes puños un segundo, pero el movimiento fue captado por ambos hombres, que compartieron una mirada.— Me ha dicho que has tratado de _sobornarlo_, Harry. Tanto con dinero como con trabajos domésticos. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo has hecho, Harry? ¿Por qué creíste que necesitabas sobornar a Severus?

—_Sinceridad_, señor Potter.— La voz del profesor Snape sonó dura, pero baja.

—Yo... yo sólo no quería...—Harry tragó saliva avergonzado y nervioso. Ahora podía ver que su plan era un poco bastante estúpido, porque seguramente el profesor Snape tenía dinero de sobra, y en consecuencia, también sirvientes. Aunque sea lo intentó. Su visión se volvió nublada, y simplemente bajó más la cabeza. Negó con la cabeza, sin poder seguir hablando sin largarse a llorar en el proceso.

—¿No querías...? ¿Reprobar Pociones, saltarte un castigo, compartir habitación con el joven Malfoy?

Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza todas las cosas que el director decía. El profesor Snape miró enojado al director, y habló él mismo.

—Tal vez, señor Potter, ¿no quería volver a su... _hogar_?— Escuchó al director Dumbledore suspirar, pero no miró a ninguno de los dos hombres. ¿Qué iba a pasarle a ésta altura que ya no le pasó? _Golpes_ (pero igual iba a ser golpeado en su casa por sus tíos y primo). Solamente asintió, jugando con sus manos.— ¿Y por qué, señor Potter?— Harry se encogió de hombros, dudando. _Puedo comer más de lo __que__ comí en mi vida en una __semana__, aún no me han golpeado, ni insultado..._— Palabras, señor Potter. Se lo dije antes: cuando se le hace una pregunta, tiene que mirarme a los ojos y responder en voz aceptable.

—Me gusta mucho aquí, señor.— Harry miró a su profesor a los ojos mientras respondía, temblando levemente. El profesor Snape pareció haber salido de un ¿trance? luego de unos pocos segundos, y asintió lentamente. Sus labios se apretaron fuertemente, y Harry se preguntó si había dicho o hecho algo que molestó al profesor. _Tal vez quería que le dijera todo..._

—Albus.

La suave y baja voz del profesor Snape tenía un más que claro tono de advertencia, y Harry sólo volvió a mirar las sábanas.

—Harry, muchacho, mírame por favor.— Harry lo hizo, y quedó medio hipnotizado con el suave brillo en los ojos del anciano director, aunque podía ver claramente detrás de ello una pizca de tristeza.— ¿De dónde han salido las marcas que tienes en el cuerpo, Harry? Necesito que nos digas la verdad.

—Fue un castigo, señor.— Dudó un segundo, pero luego se encogió mentalmente de hombros, cansado de _todo._— Uh... El tío Vernon me castigó antes de venir aquí.

—¿Y por qué, Harry? ¿Has hecho algo malo?— Ignorando el bufido de enojo de Severus, el director continuó, sin dejar de mirar a Harry.— Puedes decirnos, no diremos nada.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su tío lo había castigado antes de venir a Hogwarts?_ Se encogió de hombros, frunciendo un poco el ceño.— No lo sé, señor. Supongo que para... ¿Para curarme?— Se encogió lentamente, pensando que tal vez ellos estaban tratando de saber si ya había sido curado de su enfermedad (o su tendencia a ser un _maldito fenómeno_, cualquiera estaba bien para sus tíos), y que seguramente _ellos _terminarían el trabajo por su tío Vernon antes de devolverlo. _Tal vez así ya no __lo__ golpearían __tan__ fuerte en Privet Drive. _A pesar del obvio dolor que iba a sufrir ante el castigo, miró un poco esperanzado a los hombres a sus lados.—¿Señor?

Harry había interrumpido la aparente conversación mediante miradas que el director y el profesor estaban teniendo, y ambos miraron al pequeño (_demasiado pequeño_) niño, esperando. Tragó saliva, pero sin dejar de pasar su mirada de un hombre a otro.

>>¿Ustedes me curarán?

El profesor Snape volvió a mirar al director con el ceño fruncido, los ojos entrecerrados y apretando los labios. El director, en cambio, lo miraba a él, con la tristeza cada vez más obvia en su rostro. Harry se sintió mal, sin entender bien por qué. El profesor Snape decidió hablar.

—Señor Potter, a menos que esté enfermo físicamente, sin contar la situación de esta noche y su _más que obvia _malnutrición, usted no tiene nada de qué ser curado. Mentalmente, posiblemente sí.

Harry frunció el ceño y negó levemente con la cabeza, tratando de no insultar al profesor Snape.— No estoy loco señor.—Dudó— Creo.

—No, señor Potter, no está loco.— Asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón. Volvió a mirar al director levantando las cejas.— Pero gracias a sus... _familiares_, usted tiene una visión un poco torcida del mundo real, lo cual con un poco de ayuda y más que buena voluntad, se podrá enderezar.

Harry se guardó un suspiro. _Siempre _trataban de enderezar algo en Harry, pero al parecer nunca terminaban por hacerlo. Se mordió el labio inferior antes de preguntar:

—¿Ustedes me ayudarán a enderezarme?— Miró a ambos hombres, y aunque le causaba un poco de miedo, terminó fijando su mirada en el profesor Snape, quien posiblemente sería quien más lo ayudaría. Él profesor asintió, viéndolo a los ojos.— Uh... tal vez... a mí ya trataron de enderezarme, señor, pero no funcionó.— Harry se perdió un poco en sus pensamientos, pensando en cuántas veces fueron y con qué objetos trataron de hacerlo, así con _un poco de suerte_ no repetían. En eso, no escuchó el _"Señor Potter, usted está malinterpretando nuestras palabras." _del profesor.— Mi tío Vernon ya trató con el cinturón... Mi tía Petunia con la cuchara de madera... ¡Oh, y también probaron con el pa...

—_Suficiente_.— La fuerte voz del profesor Snape lo hizo sobresaltarse, volviendo a mirar a las sábanas y abrazándose inconsciente a sí mismo. Se _tuvo_ que haber callado, porque ahora el profesor estaba molesto con él, y Harry realmente trató de no recibir un castigo esa noche.— Albus, o te encargas tú o lo haré _yo mismo,_ y no habrá precisamente misericordia.

Harry tembló, y un pequeño sollozo salió de sus labios.—Lo siento, lo siento...

Una mano en su hombro volvió a sobresaltarlo, y dos dedos ásperos pero gentiles levantaron lentamente su rostro. Harry vio entre lágrimas traicioneras el serio rostro del profesor, y en su otra mano un pañuelo de tela en su dirección.

—Tranquilo, señor Potter.— Harry agarró lentamente el pañuelo, sin quitar la vista del profesor por si trataba de agarrarlo desprevenido. El profesor Snape no hizo ni dijo nada, mientras apretaba suavemente la mano que se encontraba en su hombro. Se limpió los ojos con una punta del pañuelo, y con otra la nariz, con miedo a que el profesor lo rete por ensuciarlo. Siguió sin hacer nada. Agarró el pañuelo que le ofreció, y con un pequeño hechizo lo volvió a limpiar, sorprendiendo a Harry y haciéndole pensar que a él le serviría muy bien ese hechizo en la casa de sus tíos.— Nosotros no vamos a enderezarlo de la manera que usted cree, ni aunque usted así lo pida.

Harry lo miró un poco confundido y con un poco de miedo. _¿Acaso eso era una especie de advertencia? ¿__Lo iban__ a enderezar con magia?_ Harry abrió un poco más los ojos entendiendo, palideció ante eso. Había leído sobre hechizos defensivos y ofensivos, y aunque el profesor Quirrell no explicaba demasiado bien, él leyó que hasta el hechizo más pequeño podría llegar a ser mortal con la suficiente fuerza aplicada. Tragó saliva, viendo al profesor Snape con un poco (_un poquito, no demasiado_) de súplica en sus ojos. El profesor volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos, mirándolo, y suspiró apretando su hombro nuevamente, se volvió a sentar en su asiento.

>> Señor Potter... Harry. Ninguno de nosotros te hará daño. No intencionalmente, aunque sea.— En esto miró al director, que se sonrojó levemente. Harry _no__ entendía _al anciano hombre.— Nosotros, en cambio, te enseñaremos a defenderte de todo aquél que trate de dañarte, de la forma que sea.— Miró esperanzado al hombre, aunque sabía que si ellos sólo se estaban burlando de él estaba quedando como un idiota, pero no tenía _nada _que perder. El profesor continuó, aunque ahora un poco incómodo.— Nosotros ahora estamos encargados de su seguridad, señor Potter. De que usted esté bien alimentado, bien descansado y que esté... bien emocional y físicamente hablando.

Harry se sorprendió. ¿Eso quería decir que ellos se iban a _preocupar _por él? ¿El profesor Snape se iba a _preocupar por lo que hacía, o por cómo se sentía_? Negó con la cabeza lentamente, volviendo a sacar el ceño fruncido del profesor, aunque Harry aún tenía una duda. Miró al director ahora, su sorpresa superando su miedo y vergüenza.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no me devolverán con mis tíos?

El director sonrió suavemente, pero antes de que pudiera responder, el profesor Snape se le adelantó.

—_Sobre mi cadáver, Potter._

El Director miró al profesor, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos, pero sin embargo su sonrisa creció, y volvió a ver a Harry.— Ya has escuchado a Severus, mi muchacho. No te mandaremos con tus parientes.

Harry sonrió muy grande y vio con mucho (_demasiado__, _si interpretó bien la cara del profesor) agradecimiento a ambos hombres. _Sabía_ que iba a tener que hacer mucho para que los dos hombres no cambiaran de parecer, pero Harry decidió que si se iba a poder quedar en esa maravillosa escuela, los trabajos y hasta los golpes o hechizos que recibiría (_esperaba_ que no fueran muchos) serían nada en comparación. Cualquier cosa a volver con los Dursley.

El director negó con la cabeza y palmeando suavemente la cama se retiró, dejando a Harry a solas con el profesor Snape (¿su Jefe de Casa? ¿Seguiría durmiendo en Slytherin?). El hombre también se levantó, pero en vez de irse, volvió a poner su mano en el hombro de Harry. Se miraron brevemente a los ojos, y el profesor sonrió de medio lado.

—Señor Potter, puede creerme cuando digo que _ahora en adelante_, muchas cosas van a cambiar. Y esperemos que sea para bien.

Harry sonrió, solamente asintiendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola hola! Disculpen por la notificación de ayer sobre éste capítulo, pero es que no estaba terminado y por accidente lo publiqué, pero ahora ¡ya está! Espero que les esté gustando, y (espero, ayuda) ahora las cosas van a avanzar más rápido, so... eso.
> 
> ¡Gracias por apoyar la historia!♡


	6. Chapter 6

Desde esa noche en la enfermería, la vida de Harry realmente había cambiado, y Harry estaba _bien_. _Muy bien._

El profesor Snape a partir de esa noche siempre le había mantenido un ojo encima, fijándose si antes del desayuno él tomaba su poción, o si comía lo suficiente (y Harry _trataba_, de verdad que lo hacía, pero a veces simplemente tenía que dirigirse a los baños luego de haber logrado terminar su plato, porque su _estúpido _estómago se negaba a cooperar), o si hasta había hecho todas sus tareas (¡como si tuviera otra opción! Estaba más que agradecido con que lo dejaran seguir estudiando, aunque el profesor Snape sólo frunció el ceño cuando expresó su agradecimiento). Harry siempre sentía un pequeño calor en su pecho cuando el profesor lo felicitaba ("_Aceptable, __señor__ Potter."_) por sus tareas; él no lo golpeaba si había hecho algo mal, o si simplemente no entendía cómo hacer algo, él lo ayudaba, le corregía y le explicaba, y Harry no pudo estar más que contento.

HPSS

Aunque, _claro_, la primera vez que el profesor Snape (¡_su_ Jefe de Casa!) lo había llamado a su oficina un domingo por la noche, y le había pedido sus tareas, Harry hubiese preferido que le dijera que tendría que ir a vivir al Bosque Prohibido.

Aunque había hecho sus tareas, Harry no era _tan _estúpido como para creer que sus ensayos estaban decentes (aún tenían manchones de tinta, y su caligrafía -aunque había mejorado- seguía siendo _terrible_), por lo que cuando le pasó sus tareas y se quedó de pie al frente del gran escritorio del profesor, no podía hacer otra cosa que morder el interior de su mejilla y temblar levemente. Aún no había recibido ningún castigo, y no quería que ese día fuera el primero.

—¿Por qué tantas manchas de tinta, señor Potter?— El profesor Snape había fruncido el ceño esa vez, al ver su ensayo sobre la poción del Filtro de Muertos en Vida.— ¿No tiene una pluma antigoteo?

_¿Pluma antigoteo? ¿Eso __estaba__ en la lista de útiles? ¡Harry no había leído eso! _Dudando, negó con la cabeza. Cuando se dio cuenta que su profesor aún no lo miraba, decidió hablar.— No, señor. No... no leí esa parte de la lista escolar, señor. Lo siento señor.

El profesor Snape había levantado la vista del ensayo, y lo miró brevemente antes de volver a sus tareas.— Normalmente, objetos como ése no se agregan a la lista escolar, ya que son obviedades.— Harry asintió, sintiéndose estúpido. _Claro que eran obviedades, pero él no se daba cuenta de esas cosas muy rápido._— Claro, obviedades para los magos o mestizos, no para los nacidos muggle, o criados, en su caso. Creo que tengo una en mis aposentos que puedo darle.— Dejó de lado el ensayo de Pociones y agarró el de Herbología.— Por otro lado, debería fijarse bien cuando copia las palabras, porque hay algunas mal escritas o que no tienen sentido, y parece que lo hace a propó...— Miró a Harry fijamente entrecerrando los ojos, y Harry se preguntó si estaba a punto de recibir un golpe o castigo por sus tareas. Tragó saliva.— ¿Qué tan bien ve con esos lentes, señor Potter?

_¿Uh?_

—¿Bien, señor?

Harry suponía que veía bien con sus lentes, porque sin ellos realmente no veía nada más que manchas. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con sus...? Oh, claro. Copió palabras mal. Se mordió el labio, rápidamente angustiado.

>>Lo siento señor. Volveré a hacer los ensayos, señor.— Miró suplicante a su profesor, deseando que no lo castigase.— Si usted me deja, señor.— Añadió rápidamente.

El profesor Snape suspiró fuertemente, llevándose una mano a los ojos. Habló lentamente, sin mirarlo.

—Señor Po... Harry. Deja de... dejemos la primera regla en claro, ¿sí?— Harry asintió seriamente. Se sintió feliz, porque el profesor Snape aunque sea iba a _decirle _las reglas, y no iba a dar por sentado que él ya las sabía.— _N_o vas a terminar _cada__ oración _con la palabra "señor", Harry. ¿Entiendes?- Harry asintió, un poco confundido, pero no dijo nada.— Bien. Volviendo a tus ensayos, no es necesario que los hagas todos de nuevo, solamente corrige las palabras que te señalaré, ¿está bien?— Un nuevo asentimiento, y el profesor Snape lo miró, dejando a un lado su tarea.— Nos encargaremos lo más pronto de tu problema con la visión.

Harry tragó saliva, pensando en _cómo se encargaría. _Su tío varias veces lo había golpeado antes de tener sus lentes, ya que no podía ver casi nada y normalmente cometía errores cuando hacía sus deberes, en especial en la cocina. _Si con los lentes aún cometía errores, podría hacerle creer al profesor Snape que lo hacía apropósito, y su castigo sería el doble. _Su Jefe de Casa había terminado de revisar sus tareas, y sin decir más de lo necesario lo volvió a mandar a su habitación.

(La noche siguiente, Harry volvió a su habitación con unos lentes nuevos y, literalmente, una visión más clara del mundo)

HPSS

También estaba, lo que a Harry le había gustado llamar, "el problema Draconiano".

HPSS

Cuando había salido de la enfermería en la mañana del sábado, luego de una pequeña advertencia sobre _lo que le pasaría _si volvía a saltarse a comidas por parte de Madame Pomfrey y su Jefe de Casa, lo mandaron a su sala común, y Harry ya llevaba la mitad del camino a las mazmorras cuando se detuvo abruptamente. Él tenía que ir a la _sala__ común de Slytherin, de su cas_a, donde posiblemente estaba Draco Malfoy, que fue quien había _planeado _la razón por la cual una profesora quería expulsarlo (aunque sabía que era más culpa de él, que de Draco, _él fue quién cayó en redondo y levantó vuelo_). _¿Cómo iba a reaccionar cuando sepa que __en_ _vez de expulsarlo, lo pusieron en el equipo de Quiddicht de Slytherin? _Harry sabía que Malfoy tenía muchos amigos, y pensó en que tal vez el juego de _cazar __a __Harry _de su primo Dudley no era _nada _en comparación con lo que _niños magos experimentados _podrían hacerle. Pensó en volver sobre sus pasos y hablar con su Jefe de Casa, pero luego recordó que quejarse sólo complicaban más las cosas. Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a su camino. Debería haber alguna forma de poder evitar siquiera llegar a la sala común sin llamar mucho la atención, o tal vez podría quedarse fuera hasta antes del toque de queda.

Cuando llegó, aún dudando sobre entrar o no, por la pared de ladrillos oscuros que era la entrada de Slytherin salió el rubio platinado, mirando el suelo y frunciendo el ceño. Apenas vio a Harry, su rostro se relajó levemente, aunque Harry ya no confiaba en que eso sea algo bueno.

—Hey.— Draco sonrió levemente, sin moverse del camino, y Harry sólo asintió, mirándolo precavido. El rubio sólo lo siguió mirando, y Harry se movió lentamente a un lado, pensando que le estaba molestando el camino. El niño sólo suspiró al verlo.— Estaba por ir a verte. No es la cosa más inteligente del mundo no comer, ¿sabes?

_¿A verlo? ¿Qué iba _ _a_ _ hacer?_

>>Uhm... mi madre me ha enviado una caja de los mejores chocolates. Los tengo en la habitación.— Harry volvió a asentir, sin moverse y esperando cualquier cosa del otro niño.— ¿Realmente necesitas que te digan las cosas en voz alta, eh? Y luego decían que yo era el egocéntrico.— Harry frunció el ceño confundido viendo al rubio rodando los ojos. _Ahora sí que no entendía lo que el niño quería._— Lo siento, ¿está bien? No era mi intención que te castigaran, sólo quería que _hicieras alg_o, por Merlín. Pero me dijo el profesor Snape que tan mal no te ha ido, si al final y hasta has entrado en el equipo de Quiddicht.— Mientras hablaba, había agarrado el brazo de un Harry totalmente alerta y lo había arrastrado hacia la habitación de ambos, donde lo había soltado mientras sacaba una caja roja mediana de su baúl. Se dirigió a su cama y se sentó en medio de ella, con las piernas cruzadas y la caja en su regazo, la cual abrió antes de mirarlo a él, aún cerca de la puerta y mirándolo fijamente. Draco frunció el ceño.

>>No voy a hacerte nada, ¿está bien? Ven, puedes elegir el que quieras, hay dos de cada uno.

Mientras el rubio platinado había vuelto su mirada a la caja de chocolates, Harry se había desplazado lentamente hasta su parte de la habitación, y se sacó la túnica antes de sentarse en su propia cama. Había dudado en si cambiarse o no la camisa y el pantalón escolar, porque vio (cuando estaba siendo arrastrado por medio de la sala común) que todos estaban con ropa cómoda al ser fin de semana, pero luego pensó en _su ropa "cómoda"_ y simplemente desechó el pensamiento. Cuando Draco tenía un chocolate en su mano luego de un momento, le tendió la caja, y Harry negó con la cabeza, declinando. Miró los chocolates (que se veían _muy bien_) un segundo antes de mirar a Draco a los ojos. Se mordió el labio, indeciso, y el rubio sonrió.

—¿Si?

—Puedo hablar con el profesor Snape si quieres. Para que me cambie de habitación.— La sonrisa de Draco se borró completamente, y Harry se sintió mal.

—¿No quieres compartir habitación _conmig_o? Pensé que éramos amigos.

—¿_Amigos_?

¿Draco era _su amig_o? ¿_Harry _era _amigo _de _Draco_?

>>¿Crees que _yo _soy tú amigo?—Draco había bufado muy fuerte ante eso, mirándolo totalmente enojado, Y Harry había bajado la mirada, arrepintiéndose de haber hablado.— Lo siento.

Ninguno habló por unos momentos, hasta que el suave suspiro de Draco rompió el silencio. El rubio volvió a tenderle la caja de chocolates, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Toma un maldito chocolate, Potter. Te recomiendo el de fresas.

HPSS

Harry sabía que no fue la manera más aceptable de comenzar (¿de nuevo?) una amistad, pero él precisamente no iba a quejarse. Draco era bastante bueno en muchas cosas, y creía que no le importaba explicarle _medio __mundo_mágico.

Y, muy en resumen, los siguientes dos meses habían pasado bien. Harry ya había jugado dos partidos de Quiddicht, donde habían ganado y había enorgullecido al profesor Snape y a Draco. También, gracias a ambos, fue capaz de haber mejorado en sus notas y sus hábitos alimenticios.

Luego, trataron de asesinarlo.

Cuando estaban a unas semanas de comenzar las vacaciones por Navidad, Harry ya había hablado con su Jefe de Casa sobre los dolores en su cabeza cuando estaba en Defensa, por lo que el director había decidido que sea el profesor Snape quien le enseñara por el momento, hasta que encontraran una solución para eso, y Harry decidió rápidamente que él era su profesor de Defensa favorito.

Una noche, a días de Navidad, Harry se había despertado en la enfermería, solo y _extremadamente cansado. _Recordaba muy pocas cosas, y unas de ellas era haber visto a sus padres y haberse enfrentado con una _cabeza malvada, _que resultaba ser _una sombra _de Voldemort. Su Jefe de Casa había aparecido acompañado del Director, y simplemente le dijeron que era mejor que siguiera descansando, que al día siguiente Draco iba a visitarlo antes de irse. Harry había asentido, aún con el recuerdo de sus padres y deseando poder verlos una vez más.

Cuando salió de la enfermería, estaba el profesor Snape esperándolo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, aunque su rostro estaba neutro. Harry sonrió levemente, frotándose el brazo nerviosamente. Últimamente Harry había estado mucho tiempo con el profesor Snape, ya sea estudiando o ayudándolo en sus pociones cortando ingredientes o moliéndolos, y ya confiaba lo suficiente como para creer que al hombre no le molestaba _tanto _su presencia.

—Supongo que esto no va en su lista de lo mejor de su año, señor Potter.

Harry rió bajo, pero se encogió de hombros. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las mazmorras, y decidió hablar, cuidando de que nadie esté muy cerca como para escuchar su conversación.— Pude ver a mis padres, señor, en el espejo. Me sonrieron, y Voldemort me dijo que él podía traerlos de vuelta.— Miraba el suelo mientras hablaba, por lo que se perdió la mirada que su Jefe de Casa le estaba mandando.— ¿Él realmente puede hacer eso? Revivir gente, digo.

—_No_, Harry. Él _no_ puede. Y si pudiera _no lo haría_.— La voz del profesor Snape era dura, y Harry levantó la mirada, sorprendido por el enojo en su voz. ¿Dijo algo malo?—El _Señor Tenebroso_, Harry, atrae a la gente con puras palabras. No hay que creer nada de lo que Él diga que puede hacer _para _o _po_r nosotros. _Eso es algo que quiero __que__ tengas en mente, siempre._

Al llegar a las mazmorras, el profesor Snape lo dirigió a su oficina, y luego de darle una pequeña dosis de poción energizante, ambos se sentaron frente a frente en el escritorio. Harry se mordió el labio, un poco indeciso.

>> ¿Sí, señor Potter?

—¿Puedo preguntarle lo que sea?— El profesor asintió, entrecerrando los ojos cauteloso.—Usted no... ¿_Lo que sea, de verdad_?— Otro asentimiento, y Harry respiró hondo.—¿Usted le creyó? A Vol... a Él. ¿Le creyó cuando le prometió algo que usted quería? ¿Por eso se unió a él?

El profesor Snape le había comentado su posición antes de la caída de Voldemort, unos días después de empezar a hacerse cargo de él "_para__ no __escucharlo__ de terceros"_. Harry sabía que había mucho más detrás del "era joven y estúpido", pero no exigió nada más y simplemente lo aceptó. De todas formas, si hubiese querido asesinarlo, ya lo hubiese hecho, _¿no?_

El profesor Snape no respondió por largos segundos, en los que Harry se preguntaba si ya había pasado la raya imaginaria de confianza con el adulto. Antes de decir algo, él profesor asintió lentamente.—Sí, podría decirse así. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Harry se encogió de hombros, balanceando inconscientemente sus pies que no tocaban el suelo. Frunció el ceño.—   
Es que Él simplemente sonaba como si _realmente _iba a hacerlo.— Negó con la cabeza, suspirando.—No me sorprende que la gente crea que sí iba a hacer lo que prometía.

—Mhm.— El profesor Snape sólo asintió de acuerdo, aunque luego cruzó sus manos sobre el escritorio, y levantó una ceja.—Ahora, señor Potter, me encantaría saber _qué _hacía usted siquiera en el tercer piso, un lugar claramente prohibido, cuando se suponía que debería estar en su sala común, haciendo lo que sea que haga un niño de su edad con sus compañeros.

—La verdad...— Harry sonrió avergonzado.—Es una larga historia, señor.

—Oh, señor Potter, entonces será mejor que empiece ahora. Tengo todo el día.

Harry suspiró, y lentamente comenzó a contar todo lo sucedido. Desde que salió de su sala común hasta donde había encontrado su acertijo, y luego hasta donde Harry recordaba antes de haber quedado inconsciente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Estamos llegando (creo jsjs) al final de la historia, y realmente espero no estar añadiendo mucho contenido "innecesario" en la historia;-;. (Nota de la autora del futuro: me la paso diciendo que llegamos al final de la historia, es mentira xd)
> 
> *Desde que pensé en la idea, nunca tuve la real intención de contar la historia de cómo Harry peleaba contra Voldemort y toda la cosa, sino más en la idea de que Harry era... Harry, el niño abusado por adultos que no tiene ningún tipo de cuidado real, no el niño-que-vivió ni el salvador de nadie.
> 
> Espero que les esté gustando. ♡


	7. Chapter 7

Harry había pasado su primera Navidad en Hogwarts, junto con algunos otros alumnos y la mayoría de los profesores, y nunca había pasado una fiesta mejor que ese día. ¡Hasta tuvo regalos! ¡_Regalos, en plural, y nuevos_!

Aunque los que realmente más le gustaron, fueron los del profesor Snape. ¡Harry tenía su propia escoba de carreras! ¡Y era profesional! ¡Y también le dio muchos libros, tanto de textos como de lectura!

(Se había sentido mal automáticamente luego de pasar la emoción por los regalos, porque no le había comprado nada a nadie a parte de Draco, cuyo regalo fue tan simple como sus chocolates favoritos, y Draco le había regalado un bonito conjunto de plumas y tintas muy elegante. Harry no creía que nadie más iba a regalarle algo y no quería quedar como un tonto sentimental por regalarle algo al profesor Snape para que luego alguien se burlara, por lo que simplemente no dio nada más.)

También había pasado un excelente Año Nuevo, y comprobó realmente que los fuegos artificiales eran _geniales_. Draco había pedido que lo regresaran antes a la escuela y ambos se habían quedado la noche anterior antes que los demás llegaran en una _gran _pelea de almohadas, donde (_por accidente_, había dicho un divertido Draco) habían golpeado en la cara a su Jefe de Casa con una _almohada perdida_, que había ido a retarles por no estar dormidos.

Antes de dormirse esa noche, Draco había empezado a hablar sobre sus fiestas y los regalos, y luego de unos minutos en silencio, volvió a hablar.

—¿Harry?

—¿Si, Draco?— Harry había estado entrando en la inconsciencia cuando escuchó el bajo susurro de _su amig_o.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a tu casa en Navidad?— Draco se escuchaba un poco inseguro antes de continuar hablando.—Escuché a mi padre hablando con el profesor Snape...

Harry realmente estaba sorprendido. _¿__El__ profesor Snape habló de él? ¿__Con__ el padre de Draco?_

—¿Sabes de qué hablaron?

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras dirigía su vista a Harry, quien lo miraba a su vez.—No. Sólo se qué hablaban de ti y, bueno, de que no podías volver a tu casa.— Se vio culpable un segundo, frunciendo el ceño.—Lo siento.

Negó con la cabeza.—No hay problema.— Harry se mordió el labio inferior, dudando entre si decirle o no a Draco que fue Harry quien había pedido no volver con sus tíos. _¿Son amigos, no? ¿Los __amigos__ se __cuentan__ las cosas, todas? ¿Pero y si Draco se burla de él? _Suspiró, tener amigos era todo un problema (aunque Draco era _genial_).—No quería volver.— Miró fijamente a su amigo, que fruncía el ceño.—No me gusta.

Draco asintió, y Harry no podía saber si era en compresión o simplemente para hacer algo.

>> ¿Tu padre y el profesor Snape son amigos?

Draco volvió a asentir, afirmativamente.

—Son mejores amigos, en realidad.— Draco sonrió de medio lado.—El profesor Snape es mi padrino. Es genial.

Harry sonrió brevemente, preguntándose si él tenía un padrino, aunque rápidamente lo descartó. Aún se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que sus padres no habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito por su irresponsabilidad y que _realmente _ellos lo habían amado lo suficiente como para morir _por él_, como para creer también que tenía un padrino, aunque si lo tenía probablemente no lo quería mucho, porque aún así tuvo que estar _años _con los Dursley.

>> Tal vez puedas pasar las vacaciones con mi familia. ¿Qué dices?

Harry volvió a mirarlo, pero Draco ya no lo miraba. Él no había pensado en lo que le sucedería cuando acabara la escuela, y aunque confiaba en el profesor Snape en que no iba a volver con los Dursley (_esperaba_), no había pasado por su cabeza el hecho en que, al no volver con sus familiares, _no tenía ningún lugar al que_ _volver_. ¿Iría a un orfanato? Tragó saliva ante eso, ¿y si lo adoptaban? ¿Y si volvía a una situación igual con la que tenía con los Dursley? Harry no quería que eso pasara, pero estaba seguro que ya no podría pedirle nada más a su Jefe de Casa, porque el hombre había sido y hecho más de lo que hubiera esperado de nadie. No era idiota, y aunque tuviese miedo, Harry tenía que aceptar que el orfanato era mejor que los Dursley. A partir de ahí él iba a aceptar lo que viniera, porque ya sonaba bastante desagradecido con el simple hecho de _estarse quejando mentalmente _que iba a tener que _pagar _el no haber sido golpeado en casi cinco meses.

Ambos niños se habían dormido tarde esa noche, entre pequeñas conversaciones y alguna que otra preocupación.

HPSS

(*)El nueve de enero había caído un sábado lluvioso, por lo que el Quiddicht y más de una actividad al aire libre había sido cancelado. Harry se había enterado (gracias, obviamente, a Draco) que era el cumpleaños de su Jefe de Casa, y Harry realmente quería regalarle algo.

Pero él no podía salir al pueblo ni quería pedirle eso a nadie, por lo que pensó en hacerle alguna poción útil, pero no tardó ni un minuto en descartar esa opción. ¿_Por qué _o _para qué _un _profesor de pociones _iba a querer una poción de un niño de once años, que posiblemente esté mal hecha? _No señor. _Harry no iba a pasar por eso. Luego, pensando un poco en qué él era bueno, terminó teniendo una idea divertida, aunque sabía perfectamente que se estaba arriesgando _demasiado _en recibir algún castigo o hasta golpe por parte de su profesor.

Luego de haber hablado con Draco, a quien le contó su idea, él felizmente había ayudado y hasta lo guió hacia las cocinas de Hogwarts furtivamente, donde muchos elfos domésticos (Draco ya le había advertido a Harry sobre ellos y su _efusividad_ en servir a los magos) los atendieron, y aunque Harry realmente había hecho todo el trabajo de mezclar y preparar, tanto Draco como los elfos lo iban ayudando pasando los ingredientes o utensilios necesarios. Harry había hecho miles de veces el mismo procedimiento a lo largo de su vida para sus tíos y primo, por lo que podía hacerlo hasta dormido.

Más tarde ese día, Draco se encontraba en su habitación comiendo un pequeño pastel de chocolate, que tenía crema dentro con pequeños trozos de fresas, mientras que Harry esperaba que su Jefe de Casa estuviera en su oficina (y preferiblemente solo, no quería hacer quedar mal a su profesor con esto, y tampoco él). Al tocar, agarró fuertemente la pequeña caja que tenía en su mano, ocultándola bien de miradas indiscretas. Cuando escuchó el "Adelante" de su profesor, Harry había empezado a abrir la puerta cuando dudó seriamente en si esto era buena idea.

—¿Si, señor Potter?

El profesor Snape estaba en su silla detrás del escritorio, donde habían varios pergaminos esparcidos. Harry se mordió el labio inferior, mirándolo. El profesor bajó la vista hacia la caja que tenía en su mano, y volvió a mirarlo, con una ceja alzada en incertidumbre. Se acercó despacio, aún dudando, y simplemente extendió la pequeña caja hacia su profesor, quien la tomó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, señor.

Harry había llevado rápidamente las manos hacia detrás de su espalda, y ahora se balanceaba lentamente sobre sus pies, con la cabeza gacha y mirando por entre su flequillo la expresión de sus profesor mientras abría la caja. Al principio estaba dudando, pero Harry sabía reconocer la sorpresa cuando miraba los grandes ojos y la boca levemente abierta de su Jefe de Casa, y aunque aún era temprano para cantar victoria, se sintió feliz. _¡Sorprendió a __su__ profesor! _Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, el profesor Snape había convocado una pequeña cuchara y estaba probando el pastel de chocolate con nueces y almendras que le había preparado.

—¿Cómo supiste que prefiero el chocolate amargo, Harry?

Harry levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, sonriendo levemente aún dudando, pero feliz por no escuchar ni ver ninguna señal de enojo.

—Draco me ayudó, señor. ¿Le gusta?

El profesor Snape sonrió suavemente, dejando el pequeño pastel a un lado y mirándolo.

—Sí, Harry. Gracias. Es un buen regalo.

Harry sonrió grande esta vez, contento consigo mismo.

HPSS

Los siguientes meses habían pasado muy rápidamente, a juzgar por Harry.

Harry no quería realmente que se acercara Junio, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, Draco ya estaba comentándole lo feliz que se sentía luego de haber aprobado todos los exámenes y que sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de él por sus notas, que habían sido enviadas el día anterior, mientras empacaban. Harry se había preguntado si habían enviado sus notas a sus tíos, y si ellos ya lo habían quemado luego de haber leído que se trataba de algo sobre él. Harry había estudiado mucho, y había tenido muy buenas notas, casi la mayoría eran Extraordinarios y deseó que el profesor Snape hubiese visto las notas antes de que sean entregadas, porque eso era lo que él le había pedido a Harry, y no estaba muy seguro de que le creería si no le mostraba.

Cuando estaban preparándose para ir a abordar el tren hacia King Cross, Harry había ido hacia el profesor Snape, quien vigilaba a todas sus serpientes en su sala común. Cuando lo vio, asintió brevemente.

—Señor Potter, cuando llegue a la estación, por favor espere con el señor Malfoy hasta que me vea a mí, ¿entiende?— Cuando Harry asintió, un poco confundido, el profesor lo había mandando nuevamente con Draco.

El viaje en tren se había basado en jugar ajedrez mágico o _snap explosivo_, comiendo dulces (_dulces de Draco, dulces de verdad, _había dicho el rubio, _y __no__ como los que venden aquí en ese __carrito_, y Harry había negado levemente con la cabeza sonriendo) y hablando de muchas cosas a la vez.

—¿Vendrás a mi casa, verdad? Padre dijo que no habría problema, y tenemos un gran campo de Quiddicht.— Draco había hablado en una de las pausas entre una conversación y otra a Harry, quien solamente suspiró y de encogió de hombros.

—Todo lo que sé hasta ahora es que tengo que esperar al profesor Snape contigo.

—¿No te buscarán tus familiares?— Vicent Crabbe había hablado esa vez, muy confundido al escuchar que _Harry Potter _no iba a volver con sus familiares.

Harry negó con la cabeza levemente, preguntándose si Draco les había dicho a ellos dos lo que Harry le dijo. _Seguramente sí, son sus mejores amigos, de todos __modos__. _Para su sorpresa, Draco habló rápidamente.

—Creo que el profesor Snape me había dicho que sus familiares estaban en un viaje urgente o algo así. Tal vez ¡y hasta te quedes con nosotros el verano!

Harry lo había mirado con los ojos abiertos en confusión y sorpresa, pero al ver que Vicent asentía comprendiendo y Gregory se encogía de hombros, solamente asintió, en acuerdo con su amigo. Lo que quedaba del viaje habían empezado a hablar sobre lo que había pasado con Quirrell, y Harry simplemente comentaba alguna que otra cosa, sin querer realmente hablar sobre eso, y al parecer en algún momento Draco se había dado cuenta, porque él también había dejado de hablar y siguieron jugando al ajedrez.

Cuando llegaron a King Cross, Harry había estado pensando en que en realidad él iba a tener que esperar al profesor Snape solo, ya que seguramente los señores Malfoy no iban a esperar las cuatro horas de viaje que eran desde Hogwarts hasta la estación sólo para que él estuviera con su Jefe de Casa, que por lo que Harry sabía, aún había estado en Hogwarts cuando ellos salieron. Por ende, se había sorprendido bastante al ver al profesor Snape mirándolo fijamente a un lado de una pareja que gritaba por todos lados "dinero" y "aristocracia", al igual que "respeto" y "poder", quienes eran obviamente los padres de Draco. Luego de que Draco y él se despidieran de Vicent y Gregory, se dirigieron hacia el profesor y los señores Malfoy, quienes habían sonreído levemente ante su hijo.

—Draco, pequeño.— La señora Malfoy había agarrado en un pequeño abrazo a su hijo, mientras el señor Malfoy peinaba levemente su cabello. Harry se había acercado al profesor Snape, sintiendo un poco de envidia ante la escena que sucedía ante él. Sintió una mano posarse suavemente en su hombro y miró al profesor, quien asentía a modo de saludo.

—¿Buen viaje, señor Potter?— Harry asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa. Antes de poder hablar, Draco lo había jalado de un brazo con una sonrisa y lo puso delante de sus padres.

—Padre, madre, él es Harry Potter.— Draco sonrió como si hubiese hecho un muy buen trabajo. El señor Malfoy lo miró de pies a cabeza, y Harry agradeció no haberse sacado su uniforme y haberse cambiado a su ropa informal.

—Señor Potter, un placer conocerlo. Lucius Malfoy.— Le tendió una mano, que Harry estrechó dudando, pero igual le dio una sonrisa. El señor Malfoy asintió, y luego posó una de sus manos en el hombro de su mujer. Sonrió.—Y ella es mi adorada esposa, Narcisa Malfoy.

La mujer sonrió suavemente, con la curiosidad y el cariño brillando en sus ojos celestes.

—Señor Potter, es un placer conocerlo por fin. Mi dragón me ha hablado mucho sobre usted.— Harry miró sorprendido a Draco quien lo miraba un poco sonrojado y con la mirada desafiante, como obligándolo a que dijera algo. Sonrió, feliz porque Draco le había hablado sobre él a _su madre, _y ella aún así estaba feliz de conocerlo. Estrechó la mano de la señora Malfoy, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Un gusto, señor y señora Malfoy. Por favor, pueden llamarme solamente Harry.

Un bufido divertido salió de los labios del señor Malfoy, pero Harry no había entendido por qué. Luego solamente sonrió.

—Bueno, Severus. Tienes trabajo, ¿eh?— Miró a Harry nuevamente.—Espero verlo estas vacaciones, _solamente _Harry.

Harry asintió, volviendo la vista a su profesor. ¿_Dónde lo llevaría_? Cuando los señores Malfoy se despidieron, con Draco prometiendo escribirle (Harry esperaba que al lugar que fuera no le molestaran las lechuzas como le habían molestado a sus tíos), el profesor Snape le había pedido que se acerque a él y lo agarrara del brazo, luego de haber encogido su baúl y guardarlo en su bolsillo. Cuando ya estaba agarrado, el profesor Snape se volvió hacia la blanca lechuza, que los miraba desinteresadamente. La liberó de la jaula, y cuando también fue encogida y guardada, volvió a ver a la lechuza en el hombro de Harry.

—Ve a Prince Manor.

Hedwig había ululado en respuesta, y Harry se sorprendió cuando recibió un pequeño mordisco en su oreja a modo de saludo y levantó en vuelo. Volvió a ver a su Jefe de Casa.

En un momento a otro, Harry había escuchado a su profesor contar hasta tres antes de sentir un gancho en su estómago, y luego sólo sintió el césped en su rostro. Se levantó con ayuda de su profesor, totalmente sorprendido mirando hacia su alrededor, y justo frente a él había una _gran _mansión. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, él profesor Snape habló, mientras lo ayudaba limpiando suavemente sus túnicas aún con un poco de tierra.

—Bienvenido a mi humilde casa, señor Potter. Y su casa durante los próximos dos meses.— Harry lo miró con la boca abierta. _¿Él se iba __a__ quedar allí, con su profesor?_— Espero que no sea un inconveniente, no hemos podido encontrar ningún _familiar __decente_que pudiera hacerse cargo de usted. En todo caso, si es un inconveniente -el profesor lo miró levantando una ceja burlonamente- no me interesa demasiado. No iba a dejarlo en la calle, señor Potter. Y hasta que no aparezca nadie que pueda hacerse cargo de usted decentemente, se quedará conmigo. ¿Está bien?

Harry asintió rápidamente, sonriendo muy grande mientras el profesor Snape lo guiaba hacia dentro de la Mansión. Inconsciente o conscientemente, deseó con todo su corazón que no apareciera nadie que quiera alejarlo de su profesor.

Definitivamente, esto era mil veces mejor que el orfanato, y diez mil veces mejor que los Dursley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)Ésta escena no era precisamente necesaria, pero se me hizo tan tierna y graciosa la idea de Harry preparándole un pASTEL a SNAPE que simplemente no pude evitar hacerla.
> 
> ¡Hey, hey! ¿Cómo están? Estoy esperando que la historia vaya bien encaminada al punto central, así que también estoy esperando que les esté gustando cómo va(?.
> 
> Estaba pensando en hacer una especie de secuela de la historia, pero totalmente desde el punto de vista de Severus, y va a ser un poquito más oscura que ésta historia, ¿qué dicen?
> 
> ¡Gracias por su apoyo!♡


	8. Chapter 8

Harry había pasado unas increíbles once semanas en la casa de su Jefe de Casa, con un intermedio de dos días el cinco y seis de Junio(*) cuando fue el cumpleaños de Draco, que fue realmente _impresionante_ (Harry se había preguntado si todos los cumpleaños de los magos eran así de grandes, o la fiesta había sido así sólo porque _era __Malfoy__, _y más importante que eso, _era Draco_).

Al principio Harry había estado bastante tímido con respecto a lo que podía hacer o no en la casa de su profesor, pero luego de una _larga charla _con él, se había divertido mucho, ya sea volando por el terreno protegido en su escoba o leyendo libros. El profesor Snape un día le había preguntado si quería ayudarlo con una sencilla poción, y Harry había accedido muy feliz; le gustaba mucho Pociones, y si podía ayudar y hacer sentir orgulloso a su Jefe de Casa, él lo haría. También había hecho todos sus deberes con ayuda de la gran biblioteca que tenía el profesor, que Harry creía que competía con la de Hogwarts, posiblemente. Tuvo algunas visitas de Draco, quien siempre traía alguno de sus juguetes para ambos, y la pasaban increíblemente bien.

HPSS

Hubieron noches y días donde _no_ estaba bien. Harry ya había experimentado pesadillas, en especial con lo de Quirrell sumándole a eso a su tío Vernon. Esos días Harry andaba particularmente silencioso y bastante sensible, y se había dado cuenta que su profesor _siempre_ estaba enojado cuando eso pasaba.

Un día, Harry _explotó _de culpa, preguntándose por qué su tío _tenía_ que tener razón y por qué él tenía que ser _tan molesto_ con la persona que lo había salvado de volver a su alacena y también de ir a un orfanato; aunque estaba totalmente seguro que no volvería a pasar, y que el siguiente verano estaría o con sus tíos o en el orfanato.

Su cara estaba totalmente roja, llena de lágrimas y con una mueca angustiada, luego de haber hablado con su Jefe de Casa sobre su pesadilla y _obviamente _enojando al profesor por ello. Faltaba poco para el almuerzo, y estaba cruzando el jardín de la mansión dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño invernadero donde se cosechaban algunos ingredientes para las pociones, y llegando solamente se dirigió hacia el fondo, teniendo mucho cuidado de no arruinar ninguna planta, sentándose debajo de una de las mesas y abrazándose las rodillas, mientras su cabeza empezaba a doler cada vez más. Había aguantado bastante el no emitir un sólo sonido mientras salía de la mansión, con miedo a que su profesor lo escuche y decidiera que estaba siendo un desagradecido por largarse a llorar aún con todo lo que hizo, por lo que ahora escondido simplemente sollozó, y _bastante fuerte_ (Harry se sintió peor ante eso: en la casa de sus tíos no tenía lugares para esconderse como para poder llorar en voz alta sin recibir un golpe ante el mínimo sonido, y su profesor lo había llevado a ese lugar tan grande donde habían muchos escondites y no lo había encerrado ni negado la comida, y él estaba siendo tan _malo_ con su Jefe de Casa...).

Él sabía que había despertado a su profesor a media noche, por culpa de su pesadilla (es lo bastante estúpido como para no haberle pedido a Draco o a su profesor un hechizo de silencio para lanzar por las noches), y aunque el profesor no demostró mucho sentimiento en su rostro, a la mañana siguiente estaba _muy enojado _mientras escuchaba a Harry (¡Harry no quería contarle! _Bueno, sí quería, _¡pero no iba a hacerlo, su profesor fue quien _técnicamente _le había obligado a decirlo con su "_¿Qué soñaste anoche, Harry?_"!) contarle sobre un tío Vernon con ojos rojos, un cinturón en una mano y en la otra una _varita mágica_, más que dispuesto a hechizarlo y golpearlo al mismo tiempo. Harry había terminado lo más rápido posible de hablar, viendo la mirada de odio en su profesor, y había pedido en voz _muy baj_a si podía salir.

Y ahora estaba allí, debajo de una mesa y temblando mucho. Sabía que tenía que calmarse, el profesor no iba a aceptar que _de ninguna manera _Harry se perdiera el almuerzo, sin importar qué tan enojado se encontrara. Respiró hondo varias veces, con las lágrimas aún bajando por su rostro y cuello; sabía perfectamente que tal vez la idea de estar en la Mansión Prince no era de su profesor, y que si estaba ahí era solamente porque tal vez el director lo había obligado a traerlo, y el hecho de que Harry despertara a su profesor por culpa de estúpidas pesadillas y lloriqueos, y _encima _luego tener que escucharlo sólo lo molestaba un poco cada día. Sus tíos en la situación de su Jefe de Casa lo habrían golpeado hasta la inconsciencia, prohibirle la comida y encerrarlo por días en la alacena,y creía seriamente que tal vez sería mejor que el profesor Snape lo castigara regularmente para que no esté tan enojado siempre, aunque sea hasta que Harry le pregunte a Draco cómo hacer el hechizo de silencio a su alrededor.

No sabía realmente cuánto tiempo había estado allí debajo (_deseaba_ no haber estado demasiado como para perderse el almuerzo), antes de que sintiera la presencia de su profesor delante de él, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Sal de ahí, Harry. Por favor.

Preferiría quedarse debajo de la mesa antes que enfrentarse a la ira de su profesor, pero no era idiota y sabía que desobedecerlo sólo sería peor para él. Se arrastró lentamente hasta salir completamente de debajo de la mesa, levantándose y sin levantar la mirada en ningún momento. Veía los zapatos negros de su profesor, y se dio cuenta que él estaba descalzo. Frunció el ceño ante eso, pero antes de analizarlo más, el profesor Snape se había arrodillado frente a él, con una mano en su hombro y la otra bajo su barbilla, obligándolo a levantar la vista. El profesor no tenía el ceño fruncido ni el enojo que hace poco había visto, pero Harry sabía que los adultos normalmente hacían eso para hacer creer que ya no estaban enojados, aunque por dentro estaban hirviendo, por lo que no sabía si ahora podía o no confiar en él (aunque se había relajado _demasiado _ante el pequeño apretón que había recibido en su hombro).

>> ¿Qué ha pasado, Harry?— Aún con la mano sosteniendo su barbilla, se las había arreglado para limpiar un poco las lágrimas de sus mejillas.— ¿Fue por la pesadilla? ¿Sigues asustado por ella?— Harry negó con la cabeza, bajando los ojos hacia la túnica de su profesor. _Los botones __eran__ grises.__—_ ¿Entonces qué sucedió?

—No le gusta.— Harry no volvió a mirar a su profesor, pero no pudo bajar la cabeza. Se mordió el labio, pensando que tal vez debería simplemente callarse. El profesor Snape levantó una ceja.

—¿A quién no le gusta, y qué cosa?— Harry negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas volvían otra vez. El profesor sacó un pañuelo, y se lo tendió tranquilamente.— Harry, quiero que confíes en mí, ¿sí? No puedo ayudarte a... a que no tengas miedo, si no me dices a qué tienes miedo.

—A usted no le gusta.— Había hablado bajo, y bajó la cabeza aprovechando que su profesor lo había soltado.— Cuando tengo pesadillas, usted se enoja.- Lo miró por entre su cabello, culpable.— No quiero que se enoje conmigo.

Para Harry no era muy bueno haber conocido la personalidad tranquila y casi intachable del profesor Snape, y luego cada vez que parecía abrir la boca lo viera enfadado. Él preferiría ser mudo si con eso volvía su antiguo profesor.

El profesor Snape suspiró, acomodándose un poco sobre sus rodillas, su mano no abandonó nunca el hombro de Harry.— No me enojo contigo, Harry. Me enojo con tus parientes, porque fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos como para no hacer lo que debían hacer, ¿entiendes? No estoy enojado contigo, ni lo estaré, a menos que me des _verdaderos _motivos para hacerlo, ¿mhm?— Ante esa última frase, miró a Harry entrecerrando los ojos y con clara advertencia, y Harry sonrió suavemente, mientras la opresión que estaba sintiendo en su pecho se evaporaba lentamente.—Tú no has hecho nada malo, Harry; tú sólo necesitas ayuda y yo estoy más que dispuesto a dártela, ¿sí?— Harry asintió, y su profesor volvió a suspirar y se puso de pie.

>> Bien, ahora ve a lavarte y luego ve al comedor, que lo último que necesitas es perderte una comida.

HPSS

Estaban esperando al Señor y a la señora Malfoy cerca de la chimenea, una semana antes de comenzar el segundo año, ya que se iba a quedar en la Mansión Malfoy mientras su profesor tenía que ir a preparar sus clases a Hogwarts, con el profesor Snape diciéndole que esperaba que él se comportara bien y así no decepcionarlo, cuando la chimenea se encendió.

Primero pasó la señora Malfoy, sonriendo suavemente cuando vio a Harry y a Severus; luego apareció Draco, frunciendo levemente el ceño ("_no entiendo por qué tengo que manchar mis túnicas __pasando__ por la chimenea" "pero si es un poco de polvo" "__Potter__, personas como yo no deben ni __siquiera__ tener polvo encima"_), y seguido de él apareció el señor Malfoy. Harry estaba a punto de estrecharle la mano cuando rápidamente se echó hacia atrás, mirando desconfiadamente al hombre y frotándose la cabeza. _Había sentido lo __mismo__ cada vez que __el__ profesor Quirrell se acercaba, quien también llevaba a Voldemort. ¿Pero el señor __Malfoy__ no iba a tener a Voldemort, verdad? _Sin importarle las miradas que estaba recibiendo de todos los presentes, y el hecho de que su profesor había sacado su varita, miró al señor Malfoy fijamente. _No parecía haber __nada__nuevo__ que la __última vez__ que lo vio._

—¿Señor Potter?— El señor Malfoy cambiaba su mirada del pocionista hacia el niño, pero sin demostrar nada más que curiosidad. Harry negó con la cabeza, él estaba igual, pero su cicatriz no dejaba de arder en ningún momento, y estaba seguro que no podía ser una simple coincidencia.

—Es como con el profesor Quirrell.

—¿Qué es como Quirrell, Potter?— El profesor Snape lo había agarrado de los hombros y lo había girado para quedar cara a cara. Harry se asustó un poco, pero igual siguió hablando. La mirada de los Malfoy no se habían despejado de Harry en ningún momento.

—Cuando estaba cerca de Quirrell me ardía la cicatriz, aunque cuando Vol... _Él _se reveló, había comenzado a sangrar.— Volvió a mirar al señor Malfoy, aunque esta vez con un poco de vergüenza por su anterior comportamiento.— Sentí lo mismo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Quirrell, cuando usted entró. Pero no cambió mucho desde la última vez que lo vi, por lo que no creo que usted lo _tenga _a Él como Quirrell.

El señor Malfoy asintió brevemente, pero su mirada se había dirigido a su Jefe de Casa.— Harry, Draco; vayan afuera. Tengo un tema que tratar con Lucius.— El profesor Snape miró brevemente a la señora Malfoy, que asentía suavemente.

Antes de salir junto con Draco y Narcissa, Harry se había dirigido al señor Malfoy.— Lo lamento, señor Malfoy, no quería ser irrespetuoso, simplemente me sorprendió

—No hay problema, Harry.— El señor Malfoy sonrió suavemente, asintiendo.— De todas formas, me parece perfecto que usted relaciones _este tipo de cosas._

Ambos hombres asintieron antes de dirigirse hacia la oficina del profesor Snape, mientras que la señora Malfoy acompañaba a Harry y a Draco hacia el jardín.

HPSS

Un par de horas después, mientras que Draco y Harry volaban y la señora Malfoy los vigilaba a la vez que leía un libro, el profesor Snape había bajado a los niños y se había dirigido hacia Harry, junto con el señor Malfoy. Esta vez, Harry no había sentido nada.

—¿Seguro, Harry?— El profesor había insistido.— Si vuelves a sentir algo parecido, tienes que venir hacia mí, ¿entiendes? Sin importar qué.

—Sí señor.— Había asentido seriamente, feliz por la expectativa de que si algo lo lastima (algo que no sabía qué era), al fin tenía a alguien a quien acudir.

Cuando los tres adultos simplemente se sentaron a conversar, Harry junto con Draco volvieron a lo suyo, aunque esta vez decidieron sentarse un poco en el césped.

Draco frunció el ceño, acomodándose a su lado.— La próxima vez buscaremos sillas.— Harry bufó divertido, simplemente asintiendo. Draco lo miró.— ¿Confías en mí?

Harry se sorprendió ante eso. Hace casi un año simplemente hubiese dicho... _no hubiese dicho nada_, pero ahora Draco era _su amigo, _y los amigos _confían en los otros_. Harry asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa. Escuchó el suave suspiro de alivio del rubio.

>>Bien, porque yo también confío en ti.— Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.— Y que un Malfoy, y en especial _yo,_ te tenga confianza es una gran hazaña.

Ambos rieron ante eso, y antes de que el silencio se hubiera instalado entre ellos, Draco volvió a hablar.

>>¿Qué pasó con mi padre, Harry?

Harry se había esperado esa pregunta, por lo que simplemente suspiró y miró a Draco a los ojos.— Créeme, Draco, no tengo ni la menor idea. Sólo sé que tu padre tenía _algo_que hizo que mi cicatriz ardiera.— Lo pensó un segundo.— Aunque ahora estoy seguro de que no fue _él_, sino algún objeto que tenía o algo así. Ahora no lo sentí.

Draco asintió, y luego de unos minutos ambos volvieron a perseguirse el uno al otro sobre las escobas, bajo la atenta mirada de los adultos.

Más tarde ese día, Harry se despedía del profesor Snape.

—Quiero que respetes a los señores Malfoy, y que obedezcas.— Sus profesor hablaba seriamente mirándolo a los ojos, sus manos detrás de su espalda. Harry asentía ante cada orden que su profesor le daba, tan serio como él.— Toma la poción antes del desayuno _todos los días_, y recuerda: obedece a los señores Malfoy.

—Ya lo veo rompiendo todas nuestras reglas.— Harry había mirado al señor Malfoy cuando dijo eso, con los ojos muy abiertos y a punto de negar frenético, pero vio la pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro (que en realidad no le llegaba a sus ojos) y el guiño que la señora Malfoy le dirigió, y sólo sonrió, negando con la cabeza suavemente.— Ahora, Severus, si has terminado de atormentar al niño con cosas que seguramente ahora repetirá hasta que tenga cuarenta, deberíamos marcharnos.

Harry sabía (por la mirada en su rostro) que la señora Malfoy quería decir algo _muy_sarcástico, pero solamente saludó al profesor, mientras guiaba a Draco a la chimenea, y luego desaparecían por el flú. El señor Malfoy estrechó la mano su amigo y se colocó junto a la chimenea, esperándolo. Harry se volvió hacia su profesor, quién se había inclinado hacia él y le sonreía de medio lado.

—Estarás bien, ¿sí?— Harry asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su Jefe de Casa.— Nos veremos en una semana, Harry. Y no olvides todo lo que te dije.

Harry agarró a su profesor en un rápido (_muy rápido_) abrazo, antes de correr hacia la chimenea y un divertido señor Malfoy. Con la vergüenza aún en su rostro, siguió las instrucciones del señor Malfoy, soltando el polvo flú y gritando "Mansión Malfoy", para que al siguiente momento haya sido salvado de chocar su cara con el suelo por los brazos de la señora Malfoy, quien lo ayudó a equilibrarse mientras lo movía a un costado y sacudió un poco sus ropas. Draco apareció detrás de ella, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Tardaste mucho.

Harry rió, feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) No tengo realmente idea de cuándo terminan las clases, por lo que simplemente terminaron el primero Junio, y el cumpleaños de Draco lo pasó en su Mansión.
> 
> ¡Hey, hey! ¿Qué tal todo? Sé que estoy tomando mucho de la amistad de Draco y Harry, pero es parte de la vida de Harry y quien en su momento va a ayudarlo.
> 
> Obviamente, Harry había sentido el diario de Riddle cuando Lucius entró, y bueno, el segundo año de Harry acaba de cambiar drásticamente, al Sev y Lucius lograr destruir esa mierda inteligente.
> 
> ¡Espero que les esté gustando!♡
> 
> PD: no me olvidé del cumpleaños de Harry xd, quería dejar el primer cumpleaños de Harry con Sev como un extra.♡


	9. Chapter 9

Harry había querido hablar con su profesor la primera vez que había tenido ese tipo de pesadilla, que realmente había creído que en realidad no eran sueños, sino que estaba pasando en verdad. Había logrado sacarle a Draco el hechizo silenciador, a pesar de todas las excusas que el rubio platinado le había puesto para no enseñarle, por lo que cualquier grito o ruido que podría haber hecho, su amigo no lo escuchó; aunque eso también jugaba en su contra, ya que ahora no podía comprobar su teoría de realidad-sueño. No había hablado mucho con su profesor desde que empezó Hogwarts, y a pesar de sentirse un poco solo (aún con Draco a su lado, _siempre_), entendía que el hombre estaba muy ocupado. El profesor le había dicho que podía ir con él sin importar qué si la cicatriz le volvía a doler, pero eso no estaba pasando en este caso, por lo que dudaba seriamente si molestarlo o no.

El problema había empezado unos pocos días antes de empezar la segunda semana, cuando él soñaba que había un hombre a un lado de su cama, y siempre lo miraba fijamente, aunque sin hacer nada. A Harry solamente lo angustiaba, porque el hombre se parecía _demasiado _a su tío Vernon, y creía que él no podía haber llegado _siquiera _al mundo mágico. Había empezado a sospechar de todo esto, cuando un día había despertado bruscamente, y había visto a la figura a los pies de la cama, pero cuando fue a agarrar sus lentes y su varita, al lanzar el _lumos _ya no había nadie, pero Harry estaba _seguro _que _alguien _había estado allí.

Una noche había decidido quedarse la noche despierto, aún sabiendo que estaba rompiendo una regla que su Jefe de Casa le había impuesto, mientras leía su libro de Defensa de ese año (el nuevo profesor, Lockhart, a pesar de que al parecer no quería asesinarlo, le encantaba llamarlo "El Gran Niño-que-vivió" o "Nuestro Querido Salvador", y Harry preferiría el olor a cebolla y al mismísimo Voldemort de profesor que a Lockhart), que en realidad ya lo había leído con el profesor Snape. Esa noche, el hombre no había aparecido, así que simplemente lo había dejado pasar, aunque un poco frustrado.

HPSS

Como si fuera poco el tener a su cerebro atormentándolo por las noches, también tenía que soportar al tonto de Lockhart y todo lo que el hombre le hacía o decía.

Harry siempre, pero _siempre_, había odiado que le gente siempre lo tratara de una u otra forma por algo que no tenía nada que ver con él, como lo habían hecho sus tíos comparándolo con sus borrachos padres (o eso Harry creía, hasta los once años), o diciéndole que iba a ser igual de inservible como su padre (aunque Harry ya sabía la verdad, por lo que él cambió el "inservible como tu padre" por "inservible como tu tío", para gracia de su profesor), o hasta a sus antiguos maestros en la escuela muggle, ¡ellos creían que Harry (_¡Harry, de todos!_) realmente era capaz de robar o golpear a alguien, por culpa de sus tíos, tachándolo de incorregible! También estaba el hecho de llamarlo por cualquier cosa menos por su nombre: monstruo, chico, fenómeno, engendro... Iluso de Harry el pensar que en esa nueva vida que prometía mucho ya no iba a tener que escuchar más apodos, aunque en el mundo mágico los apodos pesaban, _y mucho_: "el niño-que-vivió"; "El Salvador" o "El elegido".

Harry sólo sabía que la gente sabía su primer nombre porque, cuando lo sucedido en su primer año con Quirrell había salido en El Profeta, decía _"... __mientras__ que Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió..."_, por lo que sólo se había resignado.

Aunque no lo había escuchado demasiado últimamente, a Harry también lo comparaban mucho con sus padres, y en especial con su padre, James. Siempre le repetían que su padre era un muy buen jugador de Quiddicht, y que _eso _lo había sacado de él, al igual que ese cabello indomable; mientras que de su madre, sólo tenía los ojos, y aunque al principio estaba feliz, luego de un año escuchando susurros a sus espaldas, o a algunos profesores aún hablando de ello, le molestaba lentamente. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención (tampoco es que _hubiese podido serlo_), por lo que tener tanta atención sobre él, y en especial buscando a alguien en él que Harry nunca había conocido, era molesto.

Por lo tanto, estar con _Lockhart_, que _adoraba la atención_, era una verdadera tortura. Gracias a que _siempre _era elegido en Defensa para _cualquier cos_a, los Gryffindor habían empezado a insultarlo por los pasillos en voz baja, cuando pasaba por su lado, diciéndole muchas cosas que Harry preferiría ignorar, pero siempre se trataba sobre que él estaba buscando la fama y ser el favorito de todos, cuando lo único que quería Harry era poder tener un año tranquilo como cualquier otro estudiante.

HPSS

Harry llegó a la puerta de la oficina de su profesor, unos pocos minutos antes del toque de queda. Aún dudaba sobre hablarle del hombre misterioso, pero algo le decía que sería mejor hacerlo.

Cuando escuchó el seco "adelante" del profesor Snape, entró a la oficina con una pequeña sonrisa. Su Jefe de Casa levantó una ceja, pero señaló la silla frente al escritorio.

-¿Sí, señor Potter? En dos minutos es el toque de queda, y aún estando dentro de Slytherin, no significa que puede saltearse las reglas.

Harry asintió, mientras se sentaba y cruzaba sus manos sobre su regazo. Frunció un poco el ceño antes de hablar, casi susurrando.

-He tenido unos sueños...- Miró en disculpa a su profesor.-Sé que me dijo que viniera a usted si la cicatriz me dolía, pero esto me está confundiendo mucho.

-Pero la cicatriz no te ha dolido.- Harry asintió y su profesor se relajó levemente, pero siguió mirando a Harry, interrogativamente.-Entonces, señor Potter, ¿qué ha sucedido?

-Bueno... he tenido pesadillas.- Su profesor entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada.-O eso creo. Es de un hombre que me mira mientras duermo.- Harry frunció el ceño, con los ojos nublados. Susurró-Me hace acordar al tío Vernon.- Negó con la cabeza, centrándose, sin ver la expresión del profesor Snape.-El problema es que creo que a veces despierto y el hombre realmente está allí.- Ésta vez miró un poco avergonzado al profesor, que se mantenía serio.-Traté de comprobar si era verdad y me quedé despierto toda la noche, pero no apareció.

Luego de eso, el profesor Snape sólo asintió, sin dejar de mirar a Harry, quien se removió incómodo.

>> Sé que tal vez no es nada, pero simplemente es... Angustiante.

-Está bien, señor Potter, lo entiendo. No es la mejor sensación sentir que estás siendo vigilado mientras duermes.- El profesor se reclinó en su asiento, sin dejar de mirarlo.-Sin embargo, cada habitación tiene un sensor que me avisa inmediatamente si alguien no deseado entra en ella, señor Potter. Así que tal vez sean simples pesadillas.- Harry hundió los hombros, bajando la mirada.-¿Has estado despejando tu mente antes de dormir todas las noches?

-¡Sí, señor! Todas las noches.- Harry trató una sonrisa, fallando estrepitosamente. Harry _sentía _que ese hombre no eran meras pesadillas, pero tampoco se iba a poner a discutir con su Jefe de Casa.

-Mhm. Ahora, señor Potter, mejor vuelva a su habitación y a dormir. Y la próxima vez que me entere que volvió a pasar la noche en vela, se lamentará, ¿sí?- Aún con la voz suave con la que su profesor le habló, asintió rápidamente asustado, aunque sabía (creía) que su profesor no le haría daño (intencional, aunque sea; pensó que le ayudaría con algo más ante lo que le dijo, pero simplemente le dijo que lo ignore, para su mala suerte).

Se despidió de su profesor y se apresuró rápidamente a su habitación, donde Draco lo esperaba sentado en su propia cama.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada importante.- Cuando Harry se dirigió a su cama a buscar su ropa de cama (que el profesor Snape le regaló, junto con todo un guardarropa nuevo, para su vergüenza), su mente se iluminó, y miró a Draco, quien frunció el ceño.-¿Tú no te has despertado en la noche, sintiendo que alguien te vigila?- Tal vez, si Draco también había tenido esa sensación o sueños, el profesor Snape le creería. Cuando el rubio negó con la cabeza, mostrando lo confundido que estaba, Harry suspiró en rendición.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tú sí?

Harry negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-Sólo es un sueño.

Draco asintió, no muy convencido, pero Harry lo ignoró. Mejor simplemente hacía caso a su profesor y dejaba de prestarle atención, de todas formas había peores sensaciones a la hora de dormir, y Harry las conocía muy bien como para creer que la sensación de ser mirado era la peor de todas.

Se había dormido esa noche, totalmente tenso y hasta un poco triste ante la poca importancia que dio su profesor ante ese pequeño inconveniente, sintiendo _esa _mirada sobre él, hasta que cayó en la inconsciencia.

HPSS

La cicatriz le había vuelto a doler luego de volver de las vacaciones de Navidad en lo de los Malfoy, unas noches después, cuando Harry al fin pensó que ya la persona que lo vigilaba (porque Harry _estaba muy __seguro_de que sí lo vigilaban, por más que a su profesor de pociones no le importara en lo más mínimo y lo tachara como un mal sueño) lo había dejado en paz, porque había podido dormir muy bien días antes de irse de Hogwarts, durante su tiempo en la Mansión Malfoy y los días que le seguían, hasta esa noche.

Se había despertado gritando, sintiendo su cicatriz ardiendo y dándose cuenta que habían intentado entrar en su mente, pero gracias a las clases de Oclumancia que tuvo con el profesor Snape (y según su profesor: "_su gran facilidad ante ese arte_") sus protecciones eran muy resistentes. Harry había caído de la cama, en el momento en que el hechizo silenciador se rompió, despertando a Draco, quien con sólo mirar su cicatriz inflamada corrió hacia el profesor Snape.

Harry miró alrededor de la habitación jadeando, tratando de ver, sentir o escuchar a alguien, pero no había nadie. Y Harry sabía que eso no fue un sueño, porque sus protecciones y su cicatriz eran pruebas más que eficaces, y ahora sólo podía esperar a que el profesor le creyera en cuanto a que él no mentía que alguien lo vigilaba.

En ese momento entró su Jefe de Casa, seguido de el Director (¿el Director?) y Draco, todos con miradas preocupadas, aunque el profesor Snape estaba furioso, y Harry no pudo evitar alejarse un poco al verlo, pensando que iba a recibir un golpe (tal vez por despertarlo, o molestarlo...). Ante eso, su profesor suspiró y se relajó levemente, y se alejó un paso de Harry.

-Levántate, Potter, no te haré nada.- Cuando Harry se movió a su cama nuevamente, el Director se colocó a un lado de él, mientras Draco volvía a su cama y el profesor se sentaba cerca de Harry. Lanzó un hechizo de diagnóstico sobre él, y luego de buscar entre sus túnicas, le pasó una poción que Harry reconoció como calmante, que tomó con un pequeño "gracias".-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Trataron de entrar en mi mente, profesor. El mismo hombre que me vigilaba hace unas semanas.- Sientiéndose más relajado, dirigió una mirada reprochadora a su Jefe de Casa.-Que por cierto, _no _era un simple sueño.

Su Jefe de Casa entrecerró los ojos mientras Harry se arrepentía casi inmediatamente, pero el Director habló, la preocupación palpable en su voz.

-¿Te ha hecho algo más? ¿Ha podido derribar tus barreras, Harry?- Cuando Harry negó en ambas preguntas, el Director suspiró, pero seguía viéndose tenso.-No han saltado las alarmas de que alguien indeseado haya entrado siquiera a Slytherin.

-Tal vez es porque directamente no habrá salido de aquí...- El profesor Snape comenzó a caminar lentamente por la habitación, con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos recorriendo por completo el lugar, tratando de ver alguna irregularidad. Harry casi le dice que era un desperdicio de tiempo, que él había hecho lo mismo _muchas veces_, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

-¿Las protecciones también toman en cuenta a los animagos?- Cuando Draco habló, Harry y los adultos dirigieron su vista hacia él, y ante eso Draco entró en su modo _soy-un-Malfoy_, enderezándose y levantando un poco la nariz.-En Mansión Malfoy mis padres tuvieron que modificar las protecciones hace unos años cuando un animago en su forma de gato había logrado entrar.

-No... no toman en cuenta los animagos...- Susurró el director, pareciendo levemente avergonzado.-No hay muchos animagos registrados, y los únicos conocidos no registrados son todos de mi confianza, o lo eran. Si me disculpan.

Draco rodó los ojos, el profesor Snape frunció aún más el ceño y Harry se preguntó brevemente qué animal sería él. El Director se despidió rápidamente y su profesor mandó nuevamente a Draco a dormir, mientras se lo llevaba a él a su oficina. De allí, pasaron por una puerta escondida hacia los aposentos del profesor, y Harry sonrió al ver que la pequeña sala de estar de allí le recordaba a Mansión Prince.

-Siéntate, Potter.- Harry volvió su mirada al profesor Snape, quien se acercaba hacia él con una taza de chocolate. Sonrió, aceptando la bebida y sentándose en el sofá negro, colocando su espalda contra el respaldo, logrando que sus pies queden _bastante _colgados. Los movió rítmicamente, mientras su profesor se sentaba a su lado, con un café entre sus manos.-Dime, cuando viniste a mí con tu incomodidad sobre... dormir mal, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la primera vez que sucedió?

Harry frunció el ceño, pensando un poco.-¿Tal vez una semana...? No recuerdo exactamente, pero fueron dos semanas, tal vez tres, después de haber empezado las clases.

Su Jefe de Casa asintió, mirándolo.-¿Estuviste tres, casi cuatro meses, durmiendo incómodo, entonces?- Cuando Harry confirmó, un poco avergonzado, su profesor negó con la cabeza.-Deberías haberme dicho que...

-¡Se lo dije, y a usted _no le importó_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola :D ¿Cómo están? La rata salió del agujero, repito, la rata salió del agujero. (?)
> 
> Bueno, creo que voy a aclarar (por las dudas ah) que la Cámara no va a aparecer en la fic, ni el basilisco, ni nada, aunque tal vez en algún momento se nombre o aclare que Harry habla pársel. En otras noticias... nop, ni idea qué decir.
> 
> Espero que les esté gustando.♡


	10. Chapter 10

Harry miró a su profesor muy indignado, antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar la frase.

—¡Se lo dije, y a usted no le importó!— Harry estaba a mitad del grito cuando la pequeña mesa que se encontraba frente a ellos se rompió en cuatro pedazos. El profesor Snape dirigió su vista a la destrozada mesa mientras Harry entraba en pánico. Soltó la taza con chocolate que sostenía, manchando así su ropa de cama y parte del sofá.

Horrorizado, Harry subió sus piernas y las abrazó, sin mirar a su Jefe de Casa y con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Susurraba rápida e incomprensiblemente disculpas, mientras no sabía qué esperar. Ya sabía que lo que había hecho era magia accidental, pero Harry le estaba _gritando _a su profesor cuando sucedió, y además se estaba _quejando_ por si fuera poco, por lo que seguramente el profesor Snape creería que lo había hecho apropósito. Escuchaba la voz del tío Vernon en su cabeza, insultándolo y riéndose de él y de su enfermedad.

—¡Potter!— La voz del profesor Snape lo hizo sobresaltarse al escucharla tan cerca, pero no abrió los ojos. Sintió que los brazos de su profesor lo levantaban, y Harry temió por un momento en que el profesor lo arrojara, mas sólo sintió cómo lo colocaba en su regazo y una de sus manos le acariciaba lentamente la espalda.—Potter, céntrate en mi voz, ¿puedes hacerlo?— Harry no contestó, pero lentamente se iba relajando mientras sus brazos soltaron sus piernas y apoyaba suavemente su cabeza en el hombro de su profesor. No abrió los ojos, pero seguía escuchando la voz del profesor pidiéndole que lo siguiera, así que asintió.—Relájate, está bien, no te lastimaré.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, Harry respiró hondo y abrió lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue la mandíbula de su profesor, y luego se sonrojó. _¡Se estaba comportando como un bebé! _De todas formas no se movió, sintiendo la quieta mano de su profesor sosteniendo su espalda para evitar que se fuera hacia atrás. Levantó un poco la vista y vio los ojos negros de su Jefe de Casa mirándolo, y sonrió un poco suspirando suavemente.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Y sé sincero.— Añadió su profesor, viendo una mentira en el rostro de Harry que él no planeaba contar. Ahogó una risita.

—Había empezado a sentirme mal cuando iba a dormirme, pero primero pensaba...

—No con _es_o, Potter.— Su profesor rodó los ojos ante su mirada confusa, palmeando un poco su espalda.—Ahora. ¿Qué pasó hace unos minutos?

Harry volvió a bajar la mirada, avergonzado. El profesor Snape movió un poco la mano en su espalda, pero luego la volvió a dejar quieta. Suspiró, sonrojándose levemente.

—Sólo... tuve miedo. No quise gritarle, ni culparle de nada, de verdad. Es sólo que...— Se encogió de hombros, confundido consigo mismo.—No lo sé. Siempre pasaban estas cosas, la magia accidental digo, no los gritos, en casa de mis tíos.— Acomodó nuevamente su cabeza en el hombro de su profesor, temblando un poco, y cerró los ojos, agradecido de que su profesor no lo haya soltado aún, porque _nunca _había sido tratado así antes, _y menos _después de la magia accidental. Su profesor volvió a hablar, con la voz un poco más baja.

—Sucede cuando no se puede controlar las emociones, generalmente, o cuando estamos bajo demasiado estrés.— El profesor se removió un poco, sin soltarlo.—Aunque en ti podría ser cualquier cosa...— Negó con la cabeza y suspiró.—De todas formas, no es algo fuera de lo común. A todos los magos en algún momento les sucede.— Harry frunció el ceño, sin abrir los ojos. Su profesor susurró.—Hasta a mí, señor Potter. No te creas tan especial, mhm.

Captó la pequeña broma y rió relajadamente. No iba a admitirle nunca a su profesor, pero fue muy bueno para su alma que el profesor haya dicho que a él también le había sucedido la magia accidental. Se preguntó si _ésto _(el que te reconforten, que se preocupen, el chocolate caliente, _la ayuda_) era lo que los padres hacían, y su corazón se apretó dolorosamente ante el hecho de que su _Jefe de Casa_ hacía _lo mismo_ con _todas _sus serpientes, porque él actuaba _in loco parentis _mientras los alumnos estaban en Hogwarts, y por lo tanto, no debería sentirse _tan especial_. Pero realmente no podía evitarlo, no cuando al fin era tratado como siempre vio que trataban a su primo, de la forma en que nunca lo habían tratado a él.

>>¿Estás mejor?— La voz de su profesor lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y asintió abriendo los ojos y posándolos en la _reparada _mesita frente a ellos, ignorando la incomodidad en su pecho. Ya tenía doce años, cualquier niño de su edad que se respete no debería estar tan cómodo y relajado en el regazo de sus padres (o Jefe de Casa, en el caso de Harry) luego de un estúpido problema. Negó con la cabeza, provocando un bufido en su profesor.—Como veo que no puedes responder ni una simple pregunta sin confundirte, creo que hasta podrías ser un Gryffindor en este momento, y que Merlín te acompañe.— El profesor lo retiró suavemente de su regazo y lo colocó a un lado de él en el sofá. Harry ahogó una queja, sintiendo más apretado su pecho. _No quería que su __profesor__ lo soltara tan rápido. ¡Estaba bien y feliz! __Aunque__sea__ él. _Se incorporó rápidamente, los ojos muy abiertos y miró al profesor, que se había movido por la habitación llegando frente a una estantería con muchos libros grandes. ¿Y si Harry había incomodado a su Jefe de Casa por estar en su regazo, comportándose como un crío más? _Simplemente genial._ Estaba por disculparse cuando una voz resonó en la oficina de su profesor.

—¡Severus!

El profesor le dio una pequeña mirada antes de dirigirse a la oficina. Harry escuchó unas pocas palabras, y al momento siguiente entraban el profesor y el señor Malfoy a la pequeña sala de estar. El señor Malfoy lo miró interrogativamente, pero lo detuvo cuando se estaba por levantar para saludarlo formalmente.

—Buenas noches, señor Potter.— Harry sonrió, viendo como el señor Malfoy transformaba un pequeño almohadón del sofá en una silla cómoda y se sentaba a un costado. El profesor le tendió una a taza de té al señor Malfoy y a él volvió a darle una taza de chocolate. Harry se sorprendió al recordar que él había derramado su anterior chocolate, pero ni el sofá ni él estaban húmedos. Su profesor volvió a sentarse a su lado.

>> Bien, señor Potter, Severus me comentó sobre su problema hace unos días, por lo que iba a comunicarme con usted en esta semana mediante cartas, pero al parecer las circunstancias han cambiado, así que he venido personalmente a sacar cualquier tipo de información que usted pueda recordar sobre el individuo.— El señor Malfoy cruzó las piernas y lo miró, esperando. Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—Pues... Había empezado poco tiempo después de que empezamos las clases; al principio pensé que eran sueños, donde el tío Vernon aparecía, pero recuerdo que una vez había despertado y _realmente _lo había visto, ahí frente a mí, mirándome.— Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, y el profesor puso su brazo sobre sus hombros, en señal de apoyo. Harry sonrió brevemente.—Por lo que decidí, a la noche siguiente, quedarme despierto para ver si aparecía, pero no lo hizo.— Se encogió de hombros, aún un poco frustrado ante eso.—Luego de unas noches de seguir sintiéndome observado, fui hacia el profesor contándole mi problema.

—Activé algunos hechizos de detección por si alguien entraba o salía de la habitación de forma furtiva, pero en ningún momento sonaron las alarmas.— Harry miró sorprendido a su profesor, creyendo que al hombre no le había importado lo que le dijo; pero el profesor miraba al señor Malfoy.—Aunque no había pensado en animagos...— Lo último lo dijo en voz baja, enojado consigo mismo. El señor Malfoy lo desestimó con un vago movimiento de mano.

—Tampoco es que haya muchos motivos para pensar en animagia, Severus. Son muy pocos los capaces de lograr la animagia, anotados o no.— Volvió su mirada a Harry.—Entonces, señor Potter, ¿tienes algún tipo de descripción gráfica del hombre, o mujer, que haya entrado a tu habitación?

Harry asintió, no muy convencido.—Estoy seguro de que es un hombre, me hace acordar al tío Vernon: es, uhm, _grand_e y bajo, aunque parecía un poco encorvado.— Se encogió de hombros.—No pude verle la cara o nada más aparte de su silueta.

Su profesor suspiró suavemente, y el señor Malfoy asintió, aunque entrecerró los ojos, colocando sus manos juntas con los dedos estirados bajo su barbilla.—¿A quién conocemos que sean animagos, Severus? Sabemos de McGonagall, pero ella claramente no fue. Tengo unos cuántos conocidos, pero créeme que nos hubiéramos dado cuenta si alguno fue.— Sonrió ante algún recuerdo divertido, pero su sonrisa no era para nada divertida. Harry tragó un poco de saliva, y se apoyó aún más en su profesor.—¿Tú conoces a alguien?

Severus se encogió de hombros, pero Harry vio su rostro de disgusto.—Ninguno con vida, o libre, al fin de cuentas.

El señor Malfoy asintió, pero se detuvo antes de bajar la cabeza por completo. Su profesor lo miró a él un segundo y luego volvió a ver al señor Malfoy, su cuerpo en tensión. Harry se confundió y miró intercaladamente a ambos hombres, sin seguir por completo la conversación. El señor Malfoy habló en voz baja.—¿No ha dicho el señor Potter que el invasor era bajo y gordo? Severus, recuerdo a un imbécil que era animago y que era gordo y bajo.

—Está muerto, el perro lo...— El profesor miró fijamente al señor Malfoy, quien sonrió de medio lado.—Lucius...

—Señor Potter, creo que es un buen momento para que usted regrese a la cama, ¿Severus?

El profesor Snape se levantó bruscamente, agarrando a Harry por un brazo y levantándolo rápidamente. Se mordió el labio por el tirón, pero (tratando de no ser arrastrado) siguió a su profesor, quien lo llevó por un pequeño pasillo hasta una habitación, donde había un pequeño escritorio, un armario grande de madera oscura y una gran cama, con un cubrecamas de color azul oscuro. El profesor Snape lo guió hasta la cama, convocando una poción para dormir. Cuando Harry se la bebió, el profesor lo ayudó a entrar a la cama.

—Te quedarás aquí ésta noche, donde puedo vigilarte y a todo lo que entra y sale.

Harry ahogó una sonrisa satisfecha, sabiendo que no era el mejor momento para sentirse _tan feli_z, así que en su lugar preguntó.—¿Y Draco? Él también...

—Si Draco hubiese estado en peligro, créeme que ya nos hubiésemos dado cuenta. Lucius no estaría tan tranquilo allí sentado.— Miró a Harry un momento, viendo cómo cerraba los ojos, cada vez más afectado por la poción.—Descanse, señor Potter.

Harry asintió, y lo último que escuchó fue a su profesor saliendo de la habitación.

HPSS

Al día siguiente, el profesor Snape lo había despertado diciendo que ese día no iba a ir a clases, porque el animago que buscaba hacerle daño seguía por el castillo, aunque no pasaría de ese día.

Y su profesor, como siempre, tenía razón.

Cuando estaban todos en el gran comedor a la hora del almuerzo y con sus respectivas mascotas, a pedido del Director, en la mesa Gryffindor uno de los niños gritó muy fuerte, y cuando Harry había logrado ver, sólo vio a un hombre sobre la mesa y mirando con mucho miedo a la salvaje cara que el profesor Snape tenía en ese momento, mientras él y la profesora McGonagall lo apuntaban con sus varitas. Luego de eso, los prefectos de todas las casas se habían levantado rápidamente y llevado a todos los alumnos de sus casas hacia sus respectivas sala común.

Las clases se habían cancelado por ese día, por lo que Draco y él habían pasado la tarde entre su sala común y la habitación, jugando o estudiando, y Harry tuvo la leve sospecha (después confirmada) de que Draco tenía órdenes claras de mantenerlo en Slytherin, porque ni siquiera le había permitido salir para ir las cocinas con una pobre excusa. Sin embargo, un poco antes de la hora de cenar, el profesor Snape se presentó en la sala común y se llevó a Harry hasta la oficina del Director. Allí, además del Director, estaban Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones y un auror cuyo nombre no recordaba; por otro lado, atado a una silla a un lado del Director, había un hombre de apariencia lamentable, con los ojos vidriosos y vacíos, los dientes delanteros estaban adelantados, recordándole a Harry a una rata, _una muy grand_e. El Director no le sonrió ni le ofreció caramelos como habituaba hacer, sino que lo miró preocupadamente mientras los demás lo miraban a él, sin ningún sentimiento en su rostro (aunque Fudge parecía bastante nervioso).

—Señor Potter, ¿es este hombre quien ha estado incomodándole?— Su profesor lo acercó unos pasos pero aún así estaba lejos del hombre, mas podía reconocer su figura fácilmente, aún estando sentado. Asintió, frunciendo el ceño y viendo la mirada del hombre, que miraba a todos desesperadamente; vio cómo su boca se movía pero no escuchaba nada, por lo que al parecer estaba bajo un hechizo silenciador.

>> Bien, señores. Supongo que eso es todo.

—Once años e inocente...— El Ministro se veía pálido y cada vez más nervioso. Se giró hacia la chimenea y agarró polvos flú, sin despedirse de nadie.—La prensa me enterrará vivo...

Cuando el hombre desapareció por la chimenea, Madame Bones negó con la cabeza, mirando al Director y al hombre atado.—Supongo que esto ya es un caso reabierto y cerrado. Señor Potter, profesores.

Luego ella lo siguió al Ministro, mientras el auror se llevaba al hombre (que ya estando de pie, Harry pudo confirmar fielmente que era _ese_ hombre), quien luchaba lentamente y al parecer gritaba, aún silenciado. Cuando sólo quedaron su profesor, el Director y él en la oficina, el Director se sentó e invitó a los otros dos a seguirlo. Luego de acomodarse y con una taza de té cada uno, el Director suspiró y miró a Harry.

—Bueno, mi muchacho. Severus y yo tenemos que contarte algunas cosas, y aclarar otras de tus dudas. ¿Supongo que conoces la historia de que traicionaron a tus padres?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Tuve un bloqueo mientras escribía éste capítulo, y recen por mí para que no me vuelva a pasar. Es una mierda.
> 
> Ahora mi perro favorito está por salir de Azkaban, y me encantaría ver cómo actúa con Severus ajs.
> 
> En otras noticias, ¡publiqué una nueva historia! Es una especie de crossover entre Harry Potter y la mitología griega, que es algo que quise hacer hace mucho. Si gustan leerla, la pueden encontrar en mi perfil ;)
> 
> Espero que les esté gustando.♡


	11. Chapter 11

El juicio de Sirius Black fue relativamente corto.

El Ministro pidió disculpas públicamente por su encarcelamiento injusto y le devolvieron todos sus derechos económicos, más una compensación. Claro, en su momento Sirius sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz, que encarcelaran de por vida a Pettigrew y poder recuperarse de los daños, pero a penas estuvo mínimamente bien (dos semanas más tarde) lo primero que hizo fue decir que el Ministro Fudge era un reverendo idiota, y que estaba muy sorprendido de que la gente haya votado por él _conscientemente y __sin__ ningún tipo de amenazas. _Lo segundo que hizo, sin embargo, fue querer conocer a su ahijado, su Cornamentita, Harry Potter.

El Director y su profesor le avisaron de ello, pero también le dijeron que hasta que el hombre no esté completamente recuperado de Azkaban, sólo iban a poder comunicarse mediante cartas, y Harry simplemente asintió, sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse. Sabía que Sirius era su padrino, y también sabía que eso significaba que él debería de tener su custodia, ya que sus padres fallecieron y en ese mismo momento Harry no tenía un tutor legal, creía. No sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo, sólo sabía que no quería revivir la época como la de los Dursley.

Claro, había llevado sus dudas a su Jefe de Casa un domingo por la tarde, quien en algún momento le dijo que él iba a ser de intermediario entre su padrino y él.

—Sí, Potter, Black puede pedir tu custodia; es tu padrino, a fin de cuentas.— Su profesor lo había dirigido a la pequeña sala de estar de sus habitaciones privadas, y volvían a estar en el sofá, uno junto a otro.

—Pero, ¿y si me trata como los Dursley, o peor?— El profesor y el Director le habían contado todo lo que podían sobre su padrino, y sólo sabía que aunque era una buena persona, le gustaban demasiado las bromas pesadas. Harry esperaba que no fuera un Dudley en adulto y más delgado.

—Créeme, seguro sólo te llenaría de regalos e ideas para hacer travesuras. Que espero fielmente que no seguirás.— Harry asintió, sonriendo levemente, aún con duda. Su profesor carraspeó.—De todas formas, no puede sólo venir y exigir tu custodia y llevarte con él. Tú ya tienes un guardián legal.

Harry lo miró confundido, pero luego asintió, aunque se encogió de hombros.—Eso no importa mucho, de todas formas.

—¿_Mis disculpas, _señor Potter?

—Ya sabe...—Harry lo miró, haciendo una pequeña mueca.—No es que mis tíos luchen mucho por seguir teniendo...

—Tus tíos no son más tus guardianes desde el año pasado, Potter. ¿Por qué crees que has estado en Mansión Prince en las vacaciones y no en Privet Drive?— Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido y se encogió de hombros, provocando un bufido en su profesor.—Niño tonto. _Yo _soy tu guardián legal, así que Black no la tendrá tan fácil.— Alzó una ceja brevemente, mirándolo.—A menos, claro, que tú desees que él se convierta en tu guardián.

Harry negó inconscientemente, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en su profesor, aunque la ignoró, aún sorprendido. _¡Su profesor es su guardián!__ ¡Y por elección propia! _Eso era lo mejor que nadie pudo decirle nunca, porque secretamente había deseado que fuera él quien lo adoptara, aunque sabía que eso no iba a pasar; pero aquí estaba, su profesor, _su _guardián, le acaba de confirmar lo que Harry quería. Sonrió feliz, y abrazó sorpresivamente a _su guardián_, quien le devolvió el abrazo automáticamente, palmeando suavemente su espalda.

—¡Gracias, señor!— Harry se separó, totalmente feliz.—¡Le prometo que lo haré sentir muy orgulloso, y que no se arrepentirá de haberme adoptado!

El profesor Snape (_¡el __guardián de__ Harry!_) asintió.—Mhm. Es lo único que espero de usted.— Harry asintió, solemne, y su profesor debió de haber visto algo en su rostro, porque suspiró cansado.—Ya estoy orgulloso de ti, Harry. Tú comportamiento y notas son... aceptables. Espero que sigan así, sin embargo.

—Sí, señor.— Harry sonrió asintiendo, y volvió a abrazar a su profesor, toda su vergüenza escondida en algún lugar muy dentro de él.—¡Esto es genial!

Su profesor palmeó dos veces su espalda.—Está bien señor Potter.— Cuando Harry lo miró con ojos brillantes, su profesor sonrió levemente, aunque rápidamente su sonrisa pasó a una mueca, cuando convocó una carta sellada. Se la tendió.—Es de Black. Quiero que entiendas que revisaré cada carta que recibas para ver si no dice algo... fuera de tono, ¿está bien?— Harry asintió, mirando la carta entre sus manos.—También entiende que no puede obligarte a responder o a decir nada que no quieras decir. Si lo hace, ven inmediatamente a mí, ¿entendido?

—Sí señor.— Harry levantó la vista, y miró a _su guardián_. Suspiró feliz, sonriendo nuevamente.—¿Ya examinó esta carta?

—Sí. Nada de qué preocuparse. Ahora puedes volver a tu sala común.

Harry asintió y despidió de su guardián (con otro abrazo, _obviamente_), la carta firmemente agarrada entre sus dos manos. Cuando llegó a su sala común, Harry al ver a Draco, quien jugaba ajedrez con Pansy Parkinson, le dijo que iría a su habitación a responder a su padrino, y recibiendo un asentimiento lejano, Harry sonrió, animado.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio y abrió la carta, leyéndola y analizándola para poder tener una idea en primera mano de cómo era su padrino.

_Hola _ _Harry_ _:_

_Seguramente_ _ no has escuchado mucho de mí, y _ _tampoco_ _ hubiese querido que lo hubieses hecho si sólo _ _eran_ _ cosas _ _malas_ _ y puras _ _mentiras_ _._

_Dumbledore me _ _ha_ _ dicho que no puedo acercarme a ti hasta que él me crea "competente" para estar alrededor, y está _ _bien_ _, creo; no _ _querría_ _ que me vieras tan débil._

_Yo era el mejor amigo _ _de_ _ tu padre, James, ¿_ _sabes_ _? Tú te _ _pareces_ _ mucho a él, Dumbledore me permitió una foto tuya._

_¿Slytherin, eh? Dumbledore me avisó, pero _ _debes_ _ entender que me... sorprende mucho. Tampoco puedo acercarme a ti a menos _ _que_ _ mis... prejuicios contra _ _las_ _ serpientes cambien. Es una larga historia, Cornamentita, pero por ti soy _ _capaz_ _ hasta de hacerle una cena a... a Snape._

_(Por favor, mi último comentario me lastimó físicamente. Piedad.)_

_También__ sé que has entrado al equipo de Quiddicht en primer año. ¡__Eso es__ genial! Debes de ser muy bueno, porque ni James, que era __el__ mejor de nuestra generación, logró __entrar__ en __primer__ año. ¿Eres buscador, verdad? James fue cazador. __Era__ increíble verlo jugar, y estoy seguro que tú __serás__aún__ más asombroso, sin importar para qué casa juegues. Te doy __mi__ palabra de mago que, apenas pueda, iré a un partido tuyo_ _(hasta con un __banderín__)._

_Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, _ _pequeño_ _, pero algunas _ _preferiría_ _ decírtelas _ _cuando_ _ nos _ _veamos_ _, _ _y espero_ _ que sea pronto._

_Ahora_ _, me encantaría si podrías responderme algo..._

_¡¿TE __ENFRENTASTE_ _TÚ SOLO__ CON VOLDEMORT?!_

_Cariñosamente_ _, tu padrino._

_Sirius_ _ Black._

Harry sonrió, un poco incierto. El hombre parecía bastante decente, aunque seguramente fue porque tenía al Director en su hombro, vigilándolo. Su guardián le había comentado que posiblemente su padrino tuviera una aversión hacia Slytherin, pero que eran puros prejuicios y que podían ser cambiados, y Harry deseaba que fuera así, ya que aparte de su guardián y el Director, su padrino también tiene información sobre sus padres, y en especial, era el _mejor __amigo_de su papá, y no quería que lo odiara.

Suspiró, y volvió a releer la carta varias veces, sonriendo ante la idea del "perfecto e imbécil Gryffindor" (según su guardián) en medio del estadio de Slytherin con un banderín de la casa. Estaba pensando en qué contestarle cuando Draco entró en la habitación, y cuando al fin encontró una respuesta, empezó a escribir en el pergamino escuchando hablar a su amigo.

_Señor Black:_

_El Director _ _Dumbledore y_ _ el profesor Snape me _ _contaron_ _ de usted cuando _ _sucedió_ _ lo de Pettigrew, _ _anteriormente_ _ a ello no sabía nada. Me explicaron lo _ _que_ _ sucedió, el por qué usted estaba condenado y la verdad. Por lo que lo _ _único_ _ que sé de _ _usted_ _ es que fue (al igual que mis padres) traicionado por un amigo y que cumplió un castigo que no merecía. Lo que quiera que yo piense o crea _ _de_ _ usted me lo demostrará _ _con_ _ el debido tiempo._

_Sí, me han dicho muchas veces que me parezco a mi _ _padre_ _, y que _ _tengo_ _los ojos_ _ de mi madre. Si le soy sincero, no creo que me parezca mucho a ellos aparte de _ _lo_ _ físico, ya que no tengo recuerdos de ellos y tampoco he convivido lo suficiente como para _ _copiar_ _sus_ _ personalidades o parte de ellas (mi amigo Draco me ayudó a entender eso)._

_Slytherin_ _es_ _ una gran casa, señor. Sólo hay que encontrar a los adecuados, _ _espero_ _ que lo entienda. Con _ _respecto_ _ a _ _lo_ _ del profesor Snape, estoy seguro que él me echaría a la calle si le dijera que usted le hará una cena a él en _ _mi_ _ nombre, así que dejémoslo así. _ _Usted_ _ no quiere sufrir y yo _ _no_ _ quiero ser abandonado._

_Sí, también he entrado al equipo de Quiddicht, aunque en realidad fue un accidente (larga historia); y sí, también _ _sabía_ _ que mi padre era un _ _excelente_ _ jugador, la _ _profesora_ _ McGonagall me lo dijo._

_También_ _ espero conocerlo personalmente, señor. Sería agradable escuchar _ _historias_ _ de mis _ _padres_ _ de _ _alguien_ _ tan cercano._

_Y sí, me enfrenté a Voldemort, pero ni _ _siquiera_ _ sabía que era él. _ _También_ _ podría decirse que fue un accidente._

_Atentamente_

_Harry Potter_

_PD: ¿Cornamentita?_

Harry suspiró terminando la carta, y sintió a Draco sobre su hombro, leyéndola.—¿Qué opinas?

Draco chasqueó la lengua con el ceño fruncido.—Supongo que está bien. ¿Puedo leer la carta que te envió?— Cuando Harry asintió, Draco agarró la dicha carta y empezó a leer rápidamente.—No parece tan loco como esperaba...

—Supongo que ha recibido ayuda.— Harry se levantó y se estiró, revisando la hora en su reloj de muñeca, cortesía de los Malfoy por su doceavo cumpleaños. Aún faltaba una hora para la cena.

Dobló cuidadosamente su carta para su padrino y la colocó en un sobre.

—Madre y él son primos.— Draco dejó la carta en el escritorio y volvió a su cama. Levantó la nariz.—Madre dijo que él dejó a los Black porque todos eran oscuros, pero ahora que está libre él es el heredero de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black.

Harry frunció el ceño.—¿Significa que él tiene poder sobre tu madre?— Preguntó confundido, pero Draco negó.

—Madre me dijo que antes él había hablado con ella y llegaron a un acuerdo, y que espera que yo sea el heredero Black cuando él muera, bajo ciertas condiciones.— Miró un poco incómodo a Harry, aunque él no lo entendió.—Lo siento.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin importarle demasiado y sin entender por qué su amigo se disculpaba por ello, y recogió su carta. Saludó a Draco con un movimiento de cabeza.—Llevaré la carta al profesor Snape y tal vez me quede con él hasta la cena.

Cuando estaba llegando a la oficina de su profesor, la puerta estaba abierta y no había nadie dentro. Harry se debatió entre volver luego o esperarlo, pero al final se adentró a la oficina. Vio que la puerta que dirigía a las habitaciones privadas de su guardián estaban entreabierta y se escuchaban voces dentro, y Harry, pese a que todos sus instintos le gritaban que no se metiera donde no lo llamaban, se acercó un poco para escuchar.

—¡¿Pero por qué él?! ¡Él...!

—_Sirius._— Harry se sorprendió al escuchar al director, pero aún más al saber que su padrino estaba allí.—Muchacho, las cosas cambian; las circunstancias no son las mismas, tampoco las personas.

—¡Pero Albus, a él no le importa Harry! ¡Seguro sólo lo hace por...!

Harry frunció el ceño, comenzando a inquietarse. El hombre se escuchaba muy alterado.

—¿Tan ingenuo eres, Black?— La voz de su guardián era la misma que usaba cuando hablaba con los Gryffindor, y Harry se estremeció un poco.—_¡Claro que ese maldito niñato no me importa! _Tenerlo en mi vida y yo siendo su guardián me ha dado _tantos_beneficios. Y además, si lo he protegido fue porque se lo debía a Lily, nada más.— Una risa oscura del hombre se escuchó, y un pequeño suspiro cansado de fondo, aunque Harry no prestaba atención. —Como si quisiera compartir el mismo aire que algún _Potter_ por elección propia, ¿no crees?

_Claro_ _ que ese maldito niñato no me importa._

_A su profesor no le importaba. _Harry sentía que le faltaba el aire, pensando inevitablemente en los Dursley y en cómo era el no sentirse importante nunca. Está bien, Harry podía vivir con ello, lo hizo mucho tiempo, y entre el profesor Snape y los Dursley, elegiría mil veces al profesor. _Aunque __fuera__ todo mentira, ¿no?_

—... así que mejor métete en tus asuntos.

La voz de su guardián (¿su guardián?) se había escuchado muy cerca de la entrada de las habitaciones, por lo que Harry se apresuró a salir de la oficina, escuchando los rápidos latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. Estaba agradecido de no tener lágrimas en los ojos, aunque su pecho estaba apretado más que dolorosamente. _¿A quién le iba a importar un fenómeno como tú? ¡__Deberías__ haber muerto con tus padres! ¡Tú __eres__ una peste, al __igual__ que ellos!_

Harry llegó a su habitación y rápidamente se metió en el baño, ignorando a Draco, quien le preguntó preocupado... algo. No lo escuchó, no podía. Sólo escuchaba la voz del profesor en su cabeza. _Claro que el maldito niñato no me importa. _Claro que no, si Harry había sido sólo un estorbo en su vida. _¿Se lo debía a __su__ madre? _Es decir, que su madre le _obligó _al profesor a cuidarlo, supone que antes de morir. Eso quiere decir que, sin importar si él y ella hubiesen sido amigos, ¿al profesor no le hubiera importado si Harry seguía o no con los Dursley, con ellos tratando de curarlo dolorosamente, si su madre nunca se lo hubiese pedido? _Como si quisiera compartir el mismo aire que algún Potter por elección propia, ¿no crees?_¿Tanto lo odiaba el profesor? ¡¿Qué había hecho?! ¿Eso también quiere decir que su profesor lo hubiese _asesinado_, si no fuera por su madre? ¿No le hubiese permitido quedarse en la escuela?

Harry se sentó en el frío suelo del baño, confundido con la situación, pero entendiendo perfectamente lo que sucedió. Estaba más que claro que el profesor Snape no lo quería para nada, aunque _actuaba _que sí. Pero Harry no quería molestar a la persona que lo salvó (obligadamente, pero lo hizo, al fin y al cabo) de los Dursley (_monstruo, estúpido, idiota_), pero no lo iban a dejarle ir con su padrino, porque el hombre aún no estaba bien. ¿Pero y si se ponía bien y adoptaba a Harry sólo porque creía que se lo debía a su padre? ¿También iba a fingir que lo quería? _¡¿Siquiera le __importa__ ahora?!_

—¿Harry?— La voz de Draco lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras miraba alrededor del baño un poco confundido.—¿Quieres que llame al profesor Snape, Harry?

—¡No!— Harry abrió con rapidez la puerta bloqueada, dando paso a la sorprendida y preocupada cara de Draco.—No lo llames.

—¿Qué sucedió, Harry?— Draco se acercó un paso él, mirando su rostro.—¿Por qué lloras?

Harry negó con la cabeza, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que no sabía que había derramado con rapidez, aunque comenzó a sollozar a medio proceso. Draco lo envolvió en sus brazos rápidamente, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero no parecía funcionar muy bien.

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estaba planificado, pero éste es el final de ésta historia.
> 
> Planeaba que el conflicto se solucionara aquí, pero prefiero que todo se solucione (esperemos) en el segundo ¿libro? que vendría a ser ésta historia pero totalmente desde el punto de vista de Severus, donde los Dursley son más de lo que aparentan (para mal), Severus es un ángel vengador y Harry un pequeño niño con sed de amor.
> 
> Agradezco mucho el apoyo que recibí, de verdad♡, y pronto tendrán noticias sobre la segunda parte, que se titulará Harry. También tengo dos extras que quiero publicar, El doceavo cumpleaños de Harry y Los Malfoy, que es cuando Harry pasa la semana en Mansión Malfoy.
> 
> Mucho amor (y disculpen el final abierto ajsja)♡


End file.
